Final Final Legacy
by Dark-Sephiroth
Summary: After the Airship disaster Kain and Raziel find themselves in Galbadia garden, FF8. Kains feeling kinda hungry....Dark-Sephiroth also battles an army of 80 single-handedly. A FFLOK crossover
1. Final Legacy 1

Final Legacy What would happen if a team of highly advanced Final Fantasy characters were to land in Nosgoth? *A background cry of ''No! Not Kain! Leave Raziel alone!'' comes from the huge crowd of LOK fans bashing vainly against the triple forged steel doors*  
  
Cloud (FFVII), Squall (FFVIII), and Auron (FFX) land in Nosgoth and wreak havoc!  
  
If you love LOK, get ready to weep.  
  
STORY: (Chapter 1) An evil grin adorns Moebius' scaly face as Raziel enters the time streaming device and is teleported into some unknown age. But the grin is short lived. He has set the device to throw Raziel so far into the future that it has overloaded. It begins shuddering, a blinding light emanating from it, growing brighter and brighter until the room is filled with its glow. With a startled shout Moebius leaps forward, but is driven back by a massive surge of energy. With a sickening crash he hits a far off wall and slumps unconsciously to the floor.  
  
When he awakens the light is clearing. Pieces of rubble are scattered all over the place. Then Moebius gasps in surprise. Three people stand before him, all armed. One is wearing a suit of baggy, black leather, has blond hair that is crazily spiked and has a huge white crystal sword with a deep blue core (Ultima Weapon) The second is also wearing leather but has a white shirt and brown hair. He looks strangely bored, though a little confused. He carries a sword with a gun trigger in the handle. The last person is wearing a long red coat that goes right up to his nose, he has sunglasses and a huge katana on one shoulder. At once Moebius senses power from them and instantly his evil instincts kick in.  
  
Moebius: Welcome, welcome time spanned souls. *evil grin appears* Welcome to your destiny!  
  
Squall: Yeah, whatever, where the hell am I? and who the hell are all you?!  
  
Moebius: Ah yes, such questions will all be answered in due time, for now you must trust me and absorb all my wisdom and advice, that is, if you value your life.  
  
Auron: *Ignoring Moebius* Yeah, its obvious he's the one who summoned us to this place.  
  
Cloud: ''If I value my life''? Only the weak enemies seem to say that, he looks like a lizard man, lets kick his butt!  
  
Moebius: *evil grin fades into worried expression* Now now, lets not be hasty, you wouldn't want to harm a poor old man would you?  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Auron: Enough, he is definitely a fiend. *pulls out Katana* Come, will you two aid me in battle?!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Moebius: Damn, you shall not get away with this! I think you shall find I am not the old man you have taken me for!  
  
Squall: *about to say ''whatever'' (again) but pulls out gunblade instead.*  
  
Instantly Moebius vanishes and reappears behind Cloud. Raising his staff he fires a telekinetic energy bolt into Cloud. Then he teleports over to Auron with lightning speed.  
Cloud fixes Moebius with a steely eye. There is a sudden hissing sound like a kettle coming to boil and Cloud is surrounded by green energy. Moebius has little time to react, there is a ghostly shadow of a white clock that surrounds him. As it fades away he is left frozen in time. Cloud had cast STOP magic.  
Then Auron raises his Katana and slashes Moebius almost in half with sheer power. He falls to the ground in two pieces. *A cheer arises from LOK fans.* Don't worry, The vampires of Nosgoth are next! *Evil laugh from me, cheers fade into indignant whimpers*  
  
Now the three are left in the bowels of the Sarafan stronghold. After discussing their situation it is agreed that since they have killed the only one who can get them home they must explore. The three become allies and begin their search for another lizard man to return them to their true worlds. They leave the room and begin to explore the stronghold. It seems to be a quiet building, almost church like in architecture and filled with long passages. As they enter a huge room they gasp in awe at the sight of a huge stained glass picture. It depicts a person of royalty, maybe a king battling against a pale skinned assassin. They both hold a strange curvy sword and below the picture is a grave with the sword upon it. Cloud picks up the sword in interest but a shout behind him causes him to halt.  
  
Sarafan Knight: Who dares violate King Williams grave.  
  
Cloud: I do, gotta problem with that?  
  
Sarafan Knight: Infidels! This is a holy area! Lord Moebius has ways of dealing with scoundrels like you!  
  
Squall: Whatever. Oh sh** I hope you don't mean that lizard man.  
  
Sarafan Knight: How dare you speak of our Lord in such a way.  
  
Cloud: (laughing) Lord? Now its lords! Thanks to us you got two lizard men! Well, two pieces anyway.  
  
Sarafan Knight: You lie! Prepare to die demon!  
  
The Sarafan Knight suddenly blows on a horn and three swordsmen and two pike bearers come rushing in. The group suddenly rush at the three, hacking and stabbing viciously. Cloud, Squall and Auron just stand there, dodging most of the blows easily and withstanding any direct hits.  
  
Auron: *a wicked grin is barely visible underneath his coat*. Hmmm. I feel my overdrive charging, this could be fun!  
  
As Auron dodges, his overdrive charges steadily until all his attackers pause in sudden fear. A blast of electricity surges out from under his feet. This surrounds him for a moment until he leaps in the air, raising his sword high. He remains motionless in the air for several seconds as time stands still then he slashes downward with extreme power. There is a following simultaneous explosion as all 6 attackers are engulfed in a fiery blast from the ground. Auron replaces his sword on his shoulder. His overdrive technique DRAGON FANG has served it purpose. With a slightly smug expression he turns to his allies.  
  
Auron: Hmph, lets go  
  
One chapter down! Are my LOK quotes accurate? I don't suppose it matters really, but tell me if I'm making any silly mistakes! 


	2. Final Legacy 2

STORY: (Chapter 2) The three now continue their quest, thankfully unmolested by any further Sarafan attackers. When they come to the main gate they find it open, (Raziel did this earlier) but the way out is barred by a huge lake. Although they can see the shore in the distance Cloud and Auron complain that they cannot swim with their large and heavy swords, and refuse to leave them. Squall, not wishing to swim either pauses and summons his energy.  
There is a brief hesitation and suddenly an icicle lands on the water. and sinks. Down below there is a gurgle and a shriek.  
  
Squall: Crap! Shiva can't swim! I should have summoned her on dry land.  
  
Cloud: *in stitches laughing* Ha, Ha great summon! Stand back and let a pro take over.  
  
Cloud faces the water and green energy surrounds him yet again. There is an icy wind that blows over the lake before hundreds of icicles rush in together in the centre of the water. When a huge, spiky ball of ice is formed it drops and shatters, creating a floor of ice over the lake. Cloud laughs again and walks over. The group reach the shore without incident and find themselves facing a long grassy path stretching forward. All along this path they see many long poles. Strange creatures that resemble humans only for their pale skin and claws are speared and impaled. Some have open mouths that reveal vampire- like fangs (I wonder why?) and Cloud shudders at this bloody display. As they continue Squall stops and exclaims, he is looking at one of the creatures.  
  
Squall: Hey, this one looks like Rinoa!  
  
Cloud: Who's she? Some kinda monster you fought?  
  
Squall: Piss off, she's my girlfriend!  
  
Auron: *chuckles* Hmm. a real romantic you are! I bet she misses you a lot.  
  
Squall: *fails to notice Auron's sarcasm* Well. I suppose she does. Can't blame her either, though she's is a little annoying, hanging round me all the time, touchy, feely, kissy kiss. Jeez!  
  
(Cloud and Auron's helpless laughter trails off as they continue on up the path.)  
  
After a while the path breaks off and leads to an impressive structure. There is a large circular platform made of stone and nine pillars of immense height. But the pillars are black and appear almost corrupted.  
As the group approach something floats into the darkness. It is wispy white and to Cloud it seems to resemble a woman but as he steps forward a voice interrupts him. The three spin round at once. The owner of the voice is another of the strange creatures that was impaled on the pole earlier, except this one is alive. Two more creatures follow behind but the leading creature seems to be more exquisitely dressed and is apparently a leader.  
  
Fledgling: Turel, what age have we been thrown into! The pillars still stand!  
  
Turel: Silence, your questions grow tiresome. We must go to the time streaming chamber and leave this place, this abundance of life is most insulting, to say nothing of its sun.  
  
Fledgling(2): *Notices Cloud, Auron and Squall* Master, who are these?  
  
Turel: Hmm. They are not Sarafan, or at least not like the scum I have encountered but they are human. We should take them to Kain, they look strong and will make good slaves.  
  
Turel and the two fledglings advance on the three. Auron immediately takes out his sword. Seeing this, Turel takes out his own weapon and the fledglings follow suit.  
  
Turel: I would prefer it if you didn't struggle human. Kain prefers his presents in one piece.  
  
Cloud: And you're gonna take us to your Kain? Who the hell is he?!  
  
Squall: Is he a lizard man?! We've been seeking one of those!  
  
Cloud: Yeah, we accidentally killed the last one.  
  
Turel: Silence!! Kain's appearance is not to be described as ''lizard''! He is evolved and wields unimaginable power. You would do well to treat him with respect, if you value your life!  
  
Cloud: ''If you value your life!?'' Man, that's just asking for trouble!! It's butt kicking time!  
  
Auron: *puts out a hand to hold Cloud back* Wait! did you not hear him?! This Kain is indeed another of the lizard men. If we follow these creatures we may meet him, and perhaps be returned to out hometowns!  
  
Cloud: *looking devious* Ok then, lead the way Batman!  
  
A swift look of anger takes control of Turel's expression and Squall whispers to Cloud.  
  
Squall: *whispers* I think you upset him.  
  
Cloud: *whispers back* What! Just look at the state of his stupid pointy ears and that pathetic black cape!  
  
Squall: Hmm. I think the ears give him a funny little pixie look.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, some pixie!  
  
As the group chatter, Turel and the other vampires draw close and cast a quick teleport spell. Instantly the group find themselves in a weird swamp land, standing before a strange building. The way in is bared by a wall of stone but Turel quickly breaks this with a telekinesis-type spell. Wordlessly they step inside. There is a stairs winding upwards but an obstacle blocks the way. A huge pit, too long for even a vampire to jump over. Luckily Turel teleports them over, (those playing Soul Reaver2 may remember wishing Raziel could do this too) and they climb the stairs.  
At the top is the chamber. The controls seem complicated but Turel seems to be able to decipher them. He fixes the date and the two fledglings push the group forward. There is a pause. For a few seconds nothing happens. And then, with a quick rush the scene blurs and reality and time shifts and warps as the group are teleported. Cloud can feel his head spinning, he is caught and manipulated by a power as great as even his own, (well almost). And when the feeling of dizziness is lifted and he finally lifts his head he is in a different place and time altogether! The group are in Kain's sanctum, he sits in his throne, surrounded by the pillars of Nosgoth, Soul Reaver in hand. The vampires all kneel. Auron mutters and Cloud steps forth.  
  
Cloud: Lizard Man (2)! We meet at last!  
  
Squall: Crap, this one has a sword! And he doesn't look like the other lizard at all!  
  
Auron: And such a lot of guards too! *pulls out Katana* This is going to be fun!  
  
Well! That's the end of my second chapter!! Kain's life is in mortal peril, though I'm sure he doesn't think so! Please, review! *Yes, Kain will more than likely be harmed!* Will I kill him? give me your suggestion! * ducks rotten tomato* Oh! And does Turel have these abilities I have given him? That I do not know. Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Final Legacy 3

STORY: (Chapter 3)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! You have inspired me to write more. *LOK fans grow anxious at small, but fast-growing army of my followers.* Enough said, lets continue with the massacre!  
  
Turel bowed his head towards the floor.  
  
Turel: Forgive me master, these mortals are like none other I have encountered. They know no fear of our kind.  
  
Kain: *Gives a grin similar to one a shark may give to a small fish before it gobbles it up* It matters not. Their ignorance will only make killing them more pleasurable. They will make a nice bedtime snack, lock them up for now.  
  
Squall: *looks puzzled* you aren't going to help us?  
  
Kain: *puts a hand to his head* (sigh) Sometimes these mortals require so much patience I wonder if they are truly worth it.  
  
At this point Turel takes out his sword and signals to two fledglings behind him. The group advance on Cloud and the others, intent on taking them in by force. In reply the three take out their swords.  
  
Cloud: Cool, looks like we get to kill more creatures!  
  
Auron: But if we kill Lizard-man how can we return to our homes?  
  
Cloud: I dunno, lets just get his guards for now then.  
  
Turel: Silence! If you value your life you will come with me to the dungeons!  
  
Cloud: If I value my life? *Delighted grin spreads across his face*  
  
Cloud can feel a strong intangible power welling up from deep inside of him. His Limit gauge slowly rises *yes he has a Lv.4 limit* until it is jammed full and can contain itself no longer. The guards and Turel halt, frozen by some unknown power. For a moment all is silent. Then there is a burst and a fiery red power leaps up around Cloud swirling around him. There is smoke all around and amidst this he raises his sword with a swift glare at his foes. Then he rushes and slashes at the vampires with lightning speed giving off bright and flashing coloured lights each blow. He hits repeatedly, striking different opponents at random and sending severed body parts in all directions. Auron and Squall duck as blood splatters freely around. After 15 slashes Cloud stops and leaps, sword overhead above Turel, the last standing. The Ultima Weapon glows with intent radiance as it gathers power for its last attack. Then with a loud ringing sound the sword hits, slicing Kain's son cleanly in two. Auron and Squall crawl out from under the table and survey the blood, gore and carnage.  
  
Auron: Hmph. Not the cleanest job.  
  
Cloud: Jeez! It never used to do that before!  
  
Squall: Huh! Renzokuken is way better.  
  
Cloud: Renzokuken! what kinda name's that for a Limit! Sounds Japanese or something.  
  
Auron: Enough! We have forgotten Lizard man. Perhaps he will speak in our favour now his defences are destroyed. Squall! ask him if he will help us.  
  
Squall: Why me!  
  
Cloud: Sounds fair enough.  
  
Squall: Damn. Two against ones not fair. Hey, uhh, yeah. Mister uhh, Lizard- Man, can you get us home?  
  
*Auron sighs and shakes his head.*  
  
Kain: What manner of creature are you!  
  
Squall: Human, duhh!  
  
Kain: Enough, It matters not if you have killed my son. Revenge is dangerous and trust me! I will make you pay dearly.  
  
Squall: *losing his temper* Whatever, can you get us home or not you stupid green freak!  
  
Kain: Home? If home to you is a grave then I shall send you there soon enough.  
  
*Kain uses teleport and vanishes from sight instantly.*  
  
Auron: We killed his son, great.  
  
Cloud: One down! Now lets kill the rest!  
  
Auron: *loses temper as well* Fool! He will not help us if we have killed his son! Now how shall we ever get back home! I shall be stuck here for ever with a sulky teenager and a stupid impulsive spiky headed s***.  
  
Cloud: oops!  
  
Squall: Sulky!! huh. Whatever.  
  
Auron: Come on, lets go. The sooner we get to Lizard man the better! For me at least!  
  
Auron stomps off. Squall sulks behind and Cloud follows meekly. They leave Kain's Sanctum and spot a snowy mountain in the distance. High up top there is a building of some sort so the group decide to investigate. Shouldering their weapons they set off at a brisk pace, determined to find Lizard-man and ready to vanquish all evil that stands in their way.  
  
*phew* Another chapter and Kain got away. He'll live a little longer. Moebius and Turel dead, who's next? Chapter four coming soon! Please review and give any suggestions! And Thanks For Reading!! 


	4. Final Legacy 4

STORY: (Chapter 4)  
  
(Authors apology: On chapter 3 the line spoken by Kain ''Sometimes mortals require so much patience I truly wonder if they are worth it'' was taken from Sereda's upcoming story. I didn't mean this to happen, sorry Sereda. Your story's great and I can't wait till it's up! Please know that I do not wish to steal ANY ones work and I respect every author on the site. Everyone who has reviewed is a great support. Thanks.)  
  
*Sereda disarms nuclear missiles, phew!*  
  
*I'm having lots of fun with this story!! Expect anything!!*  
  
Cloud, Auron and Squall were now setting off up the snowy mountain. The heavy snowflakes fell all around and presently the group noticed that it was ash that fell before them. But this did little to deter them and with a will of steel they continued onwards.  
After travelling upwards for a while the group came to a castle. This was Dumah's retreat and was well guarded.  
  
Guard 1: Halt! State your purpose in being here!  
  
Auron: We seek the Lizard-man.  
  
Guard 1: What rubbish! If you have no purpose you will make excellent slaves for our master.  
  
Guard 2: *Whispers* Wait! If they are like that other human Dumah captured it would be unwise to provoke them!  
  
Cloud: Other human! What humans! What weapons did they have? Maybe Barret got sucked into this world too. (I hope not!)  
  
Guard 1: *whispers to guard 2* call lord Dumah, this situation is not one we can handle.  
  
The guard runs off into the depths of the castle and the other leads the three into the main hall. They are offered seats and sit down on a wide sofa. Presently Lord Dumah arrives. He has several armed vampire officers at his back but is unarmed himself. Between the officers is a girl wearing a blue cloak, shorts and top. She cries out in surprise when she sees the group.  
  
Rinoa: Squall!!!  
  
Squall: *looks horrified and mutters darkly* Crap! Anything but her! God, and I thought I'd finally get a break!  
  
Cloud: Hey! Is that the girlfriend who looks like a monster?  
  
Squall: *still muttering* Yeah, the one who won't stop liking me.  
  
Rinoa runs up to Squall and is smiling happily. She seems highly emotional but Squall looks peeved and annoyed. (You may remember the Ragnarok scene on FF8)  
  
Rinoa: Squall, I've missed you so much. *arms outstretched in expectation*  
  
Squall: Yeah whatever.  
  
Rinoa: Give me a hug!  
  
Squall: *Now looks incredibly embarrassed* What?  
  
Rinoa: Give me a real tight hug! I want to know that I'm really alive!  
  
Squall: Yeah whatever, you won't be alive for long if you don't stay alert. We're in a dangerous land. *awkward expression appears* Uhh, keep close.ish.  
  
Rinoa: Ok! *whispers* I love him!  
  
Squall looks away and mutters something. Lord Dumah is patiently waiting but clears his throat to signify that he wishes attention.  
  
*At this point Cloud and Auron are helpless with laughter at Squall and are slapping each other high fives.*  
  
The group stop and turn to face Dumah.  
  
Cloud: *still giggling* Well? We seek the Lizard with the curvy sword. We need to get back to our home.  
  
Dumah: And why would I give you such information? Already I have learned of how you put Turel to death. Vampires do not forgive so easily.  
  
Cloud: If you don't tell us, we kick your butt! Ok?  
  
Dumah: Ah, It is true. I would fight any other mortal but you, for I have no chance of victory. Tell me how you came to this land, perhaps then I can be of assistance.  
  
Auron: We came by magic of another Lizard-man.  
  
Cloud: Only this one really did look like a lizard, he had scales and was real wrinkly and old and he had a weird staff.  
  
Dumah: Ah, it seems you have met Moebius. Somehow he has called you to this land, perhaps as weapons to fight our kind. He operates by means of time streaming devices, they can teleport you to different times.  
  
Auron: And there is one of these nearby?  
  
Dumah: No, not near. But I can teleport you. Just tell me when.  
  
Auron, Squall and Cloud draw together and discuss the situation. It seems that this Dumah is fearful of their power but it is still unknown whether he can be trusted. In the end they decide to continue, knowing well that there is little else they can do. Auron nods to Dumah.  
  
Auron: So be it.  
  
Rinoa: Great! Where are we going!  
  
Squall: *Puts hand to head in annoyance.* It's uhh. too dangerous Rinoa, uhh. the enemies are real tough, you'd better stay here.  
  
Rinoa: *Smiles* I know my knight will protect me right! Right?  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Rinoa: *sulks* You're a meanie! Meanie!  
  
Squall: *thinking ''what's her problem?''* Jeez, whatever! come then. You'll probably die and if you do its not my fault!  
  
Rinoa: *whispers* He's so touchy, how sweet! I love him!!!  
  
*Cloud and Auron doubled up with laughter*  
  
At last the four are ready and walk over to Dumah. He stands before them and with a quick sweep of his arm teleports them to the nearest time streaming chamber. But as they fade the group do not notice the devious grin on the vampires face. As soon as they have gone, five other forms teleport around Dumah. It is Kain! His sons (minus Turel) surround him. Kain also has a devious grin.  
  
Kain: *Devious grin on his face* Excellent Dumah. You have served me well.  
  
Raziel: Good work Dumah. *Turns to Kain* Will we continue as planned?  
  
Kain: But of course! Dumah, you must transport them. Send them as far into the future as you can. Shortly after we will follow.  
  
Melchiah: But master, I still do not understand why we must follow? They will be stranded! We should leave them be. Revenge will only bring us our deaths.  
  
Kain: No, they possess incredible magic, I can only guess that they have somehow obtained very powerful and secret dark gifts. We must assassinate them, use stealth and cunning, and drink their blood to gain their powers. Raziel: Master, may I suggest we go one by one. If we fail a group ambush there is no chance of our survival, but if one goes alone and fails there will be another to take his place.  
  
Kain: And if you all fail?  
  
Raziel: You will at least remain, our leader, and our kind shall not fall.  
  
Kain: So be it! Dumah will transport them and we shall follow! Raziel shall be our first assassin.  
  
Kain's sons all nod, then Dumah uses teleport to meet Cloud, Auron, Squall and Rinoa at the time streaming device. The group receive him and step onto the device. Little do they know what truly awaits!  
  
*Damn! Vampires are really stealthy, can float, hide in shadows and are fast! Will the group be able to survive Kain's ambush? Will they ever get home? Will Squall ever get rid of Rinoa? More coming up soon! 


	5. Final Legacy 5

STORY (Chapter 5)  
  
Authors note: (yes, ANOTHER one!)  
  
Dark-Sephiroth would like to say: If you don't review he will cast Meteor and crush you!! I need reviews!!! *Takes out Masamune*  
  
Cloud: *whispers secretly* Jeez!! He's gone mental!! Listen, don't mind him too much, he's awfully greedy. But if you DO read and don't review...I'll CAST TOAD ON YOU!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: See? Little froggy go Squish! Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Squall: Great. I'm a character in a story written by a nutcase. Whatever.  
  
Aeris: *sighs* Listen, if you like the story, that's enough, right Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: *grunts* no.  
  
Aeris: Casts *Full-Cure, Shell, Protect, Regen, Shield, Haste, Life, Life2, Revive, Phoenix, Dispel, Double, Triple, Might, Six Dragons, Auto Life, Entrust, White Draw, Chakra, Sacrifice, Pray, Charge, Cheer, Focus, Aim, Reflex, Luck, White Wind, Angel's Snack, Null-Blaze, Null-Shock, Null- Frost, Null-Water, Osmose, Drain, Magic Hammer, Vanish, Barrier, Reflect, M- Barrier, Guard, Death Force, Mighty Guard, Super Mighty G, Dragon Force and Sentinel* on all fans and reviewers. Thanks for the support!!  
  
Cloud: You missed a spell.  
  
Aeris: *Casts Holy*  
  
Cloud: Arghh!!!!  
  
(And now, at last we continue. If you haven't reviewed, I forgive you. For now..*evil grin*)  
  
Cloud, Auron, Squall and Rinoa step into the time streaming chamber. There is a devious grin upon Dumah's face as he sets the device, slowly he sets the machine to throw the group as far into the future as possible. There is a pause as he finishes, and the group vanish in a blast of light. Then, with a lightning fast leap, Kain and his five sons leap forth and they too disappear with a flash.  
But Kain had thought very little over the consequences of his actions. He had instructed Dumah to throw the group so far into the future that the time streaming device had overloaded. Unknown to all there was a blinding light that grew brighter and brighter until the device shattered, sending a wave of energy in all directions. This wave of energy was similar to the one that summoned Cloud and the others, It could disrupt the time/space continuum. And that's exactly what it did. Years into the past, just awakened by Umah, Kain caught his first glimpse of Meridian in two hundred years. A wave of energy knocked the two of them flat, throwing them with great force into a nearby wall.  
  
(Fledgling)Kain: *picks himself up slowly* Ungh! What manner of sorcery was that?!  
  
Umah: It is not like anything I have encountered. But it is doubtlessly work of the Sarafan.  
  
Kain: Could this be the glyph energy you mentioned, I had little idea that the Sarafan had grown so powerful.  
  
Umah: Perhaps. In any case, we must exercise extreme caution from now on.  
  
Kain and Umah continue through the streets of Meridian. Further ahead are several people in strange clothing, all are armed. Upon seeing these people, Kain and Umah cautiously advance. The first person has only just arrived, and he sees a girl kneeling before him. She wears a pink and red dress and has long brown hair. She appears to be praying.  
  
Zidane: *grins* Jeez! Have I died and gone to heaven! What a cutie! *approaches Aeris* Uhh, hi there.  
  
Aeris looks up towards Zidane and seems puzzled. They look at each other for a brief moment. Then a man in a long black cloak descends rapidly with an immensely long sword.  
  
Zidane: Whoa, look out!! *pushes Aeris to safety*  
  
Sparks fly as Sephiroth's sword strikes the cobbled streets. He slowly rises with deadly intent, but a look of puzzlement also takes control of his features. He then sees Aeris and smiles at her, his face is pure evil.  
  
Sephiroth: My little puppet, don't think illusions and bodyguards can help you to escape your fate.  
  
Aeris: These illusions are not mine. Can't you sense it? This is another world, I can hear this planet cry out in pain as it withers and decays.  
  
Zidane: Wow! You can hear the planet? *Whispers to himself* Damn, she's hot and psychic!  
  
Sephiroth: Ah, the saviour bodyguard. It seems Aeris has acquired an annoying little protector. Know this mortal, she is mine, and I will kill her.  
  
Zidane: *rushes at Sephiroth* Not if I can help it!  
  
Sephiroth catches Zidane as he charges, picks him up by the tail and hold him up high with one hand. Zidane struggles ineffectually.  
  
Sephiroth: Hmm. he is not of my planet either. Indeed, he is like that other failure, created as a worthless puppet. *pokes Zidane with sword*  
  
Zidane: *struggles even more* How about the useless puppet kicks your butt!! *reaches forth and uses steal* Ohh, shiny! what's this?  
  
Sephiroth: My materia!! *grabs materia back, smashes Zidane against the ground and stands on his head* Masamune will make you pay for that!  
  
Sephiroth raises his sword but is interrupted by the arrival of Kain and Umah. The two vampires had noticed the arguments and had sneakily approached, intending to kill by stealth but Aeris spots them and shouts to the others. Seeing this Sephiroth assumes battle position and Zidane leaps to his feet, pulling out his twin daggers, Orichalon.  
  
Umah: They have spotted us! Kain, you must flee, the Sarafan are strong fighters and you are in no state to fight.  
  
Kain: Run! Flee! What do you take me for woman! I am no coward!  
  
Umah: You will be more useful to the Cabal alive. *Kain is about to argue but Umah teleports him away*  
  
Umah reveals her claws and hisses. Instantly Sephiroth swings a lethal slash with his sword but Umah dodges it with Vampiric agility. Then she leaps at Zidane and swipes at him. The impact slaps at Zidane's face.  
  
Zidane: Jeez! Rejected already?! I haven't even asked you out yet! (not that I'd want to either)  
  
Umah hits Zidane a few times more until he gets angry and slashes her powerfully with his daggers. Umah is sent rolling backwards but manages to slowly rise to her feet.  
There is a hissing, steam, sound from behind and Aeris is surrounded by green energy. Umah whips round but is suddenly engulfed by a seething mass of blue light which rolls in from all directions. At the centre it gathers into a great ball of power that seems to draw in more blue light, glowing brighter and brighter. Then finally at its peak of power, the ball of energy explodes, sending out a shockwave and millions of twinkling blue sparkles.  
The white materia glows in Aeris' weapon. Umah lies dead, covered in many, many bleeding wounds. All is silent.  
  
Sephiroth: *thinking* (Crap, Holy!! I'll never kill her now, damn that stupid monkey!)  
  
Zidane: Monkey! I hate that name!  
  
Sephiroth: I said that out loud?!  
  
Aeris: *smiles* Don't be mean, I think that tail's really quite cute!  
  
Zidane: *thinking* (jeez, she likes me for sure!) Hey! Aeris, when I get back home how about you and me go for a cruise on an airship? Lindblum's quite a sight from above.  
  
Aeris: Ugh! I hate airships, they put smoke in the air and hurt the planet!  
  
Zidane: But this one runs on steam! *discards Garnet from his mind* We can sit together and admire the view.  
  
Aeris: Hmm., I was going to go on one with Cloud once. *sighs* I wonder if Cloud's here. I shouldn't have run off on him.  
  
Sephiroth: *Sarcastically* That's all fine but wouldn't it help if we (preferably I) got home to our own planets?  
  
Aeris: But how?  
  
Zidane: Hey, lets look around, we might find something.  
  
Aeris, Sephiroth and Zidane, after some discussion, agree to look around. The three team up and become (temporary) allies. They decide to find the pale skinned man (Kain) and see if he has any information on how they got here.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cloud, Auron, Squall and Rinoa find themselves stuck in a world definitely not their own. It is black and raining and dreary. Seeing they have no way of getting back they decide to explore. Ruined buildings are all around them, they seem familiar in some way. The group look around at them, oblivious of a creeping shadow nearby. As the shadow draws nearer it draws a sword. Raziel, the first of Kain's sons approaches to make the primary assassination attempt. He is closer, nearly there.  
Then at the last minute a voice halts him. A creature steps out of the shadows, disbelief is evident in its eyes. It has blue muscles with apparently no skin, hooves and three huge claws on each hand. Around its mouth and shoulders is a brown cloth.  
  
Spectral Raziel: Myself, here!? This can't be!!  
  
And elsewhere Kain's eyes are reeling as new memories unfold in his brain. He knows of Umah death and of his own fate. He teleports instantly, leaving his four remaining sons puzzled and amazed.  
  
Another chapter done! Three more characters end up in Blood Omen 2 time and Kain's memories change as he realises his new fate (what could that be?). Aeris is alive. Raziel meets himself in Spectral form and Kain's sons are left stranded and alone. *phew!* What could happen next? Chapter 6 coming soon! 


	6. Final Legacy 6

STORY: Chapter 6.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Ok, I have to go now so Squall will read you this (Authors note)  
  
Squall: Me?! Talk to people?! No way man! *shoves note over to Cloud and flees to dark corner*.  
  
Cloud: Jeez! He really needs to get a life!  
  
Aeris: Hey, what's the note say anyway?  
  
Cloud: Ok, Ok. Dark-Sephiroth has gone out to hunt down: Dark-Sephirots friend markman, who has used the name Dark Sephiroth, and spelt it wrong.  
  
Aeris: Ouch! That could prove fatal.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, but all of you who have reviewed, Dark-Sephiroth says ''Thanks''!! He told me to take a minute to respond to all the reviews and thank and recommend some of the great stories he has been reading.  
  
-Thanks to: Mikoto Tribal for continued support throughout the story! I've just finished the Soul Reaver and the Spirit Shield and consider it brilliant! Also I'm looking forward to further updates on To Find my way home, which gets better each chapter. Keep up the good work.  
  
-Thanks to: Aeris-whitemageofcetras who reviewed earlier. I've read Love in unusual Places and although I'm not much into romance, I really did enjoy reading the story! Please update it further!  
  
-Thanks to: Cloti for several great reviews. I'm really happy you decided to continue Soul Summoner, its a brilliant story. I haven't got round to reading any of your other stories completely but I have started a few. Keep updating Soul S anyhow.  
  
-Thanks to: Sereda who threatened to bomb me with nuclear missiles! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far though. And you've put up your story Dark Awakening at last!! This is an excellent story so please continue, I've been looking forward to it for ages.  
  
-Thanks to: Dark Sephirots friend markman, I'm glad you like the story. But change your name fast! It's mine! Asides from that, no I'm not killing Auron, he's too cool.  
  
-Thanks to: Person, I'm glad that you think my story is awesome! It's reviews like yours that keep the story going.  
  
-Thanks to: sylvanon the wolf gurl, Sorry I never got round to killing Dumah but there's plenty of time to do so. Oh, but I do have plans for Zephon!  
  
-Thanks to: Dead Rat Sam, It's good you like the story. But in response to your question, would FF magic work on vampires because they use dark gifts, I would say yes. First, Glyph magic, Raziel's Soul Reaver 1 magic and Moebius' staff are not dark gifts. But they work on vampires nonetheless. And of course, it wouldn't be much of a story if Cloud couldn't attack with spells! Thanks for the question, I am happy to answer it or any others.  
  
Cloud: Well, that's that taken care of! If Dark-Sephiroth missed you, don't worry, there will be another reviewer section later in the story. If you're looking for a good story to read, why not try one of the above? (After reading this) Keep reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Yo! I'm back!  
  
Aeris: Did you talk to markman?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *wipes blood from sword* heh heh.  
  
Cloud: I read the note, are you going to give them another chapter yet?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Oh, of course! It's the least my readers deserve. Hey, thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Raziel and Raziel eyed each other for a moment.  
  
Spectral Raziel: Moebius! This is another of your illusions! Show yourself!  
  
Raziel: Who the hell are you!? I expected some demons but not one like yourself. You seem so familiar, you must have once been a vampire?  
  
Spectral Raz: A vampire! Do you not recognise me? I am the future you.  
  
Raziel: Fuchair Yu? What manner of demon. *draws sword* Enough! I have little time, I will destroy you now!  
  
Spectral Raz: *sighs* Was I really this stupid? *draws out Soul Reaver*  
  
Spectral Raziel and Raziel fight. Giving little thought to the consequences Spectral Raziel uses all his power, slashing wildly with the Reaver. Raziel fights bravely but a sudden blast of energy strikes him. Spectral Raziel has fired a Reaver projectile. Seizing the opportunity, he drives the wraith blade into his former self. The blade remains motionless, then it rises and plunges itself into its owner.  
  
Moebius: *the ghost form of him appears* No! Raziel! This was not meant to happen!! I did not foresee this at all!  
  
Spectral Raz tries to fight against the wraith blade but is losing. Since he is not carrying the actual physical Soul Reaver blade, his own soul is drifting away into the sky, lost forever. He is dying.  
  
Moebius: My redeemer of souls! How can this be?  
  
Cloud: Yo, guys! Look it's lizard man!!  
  
Auron: At last!!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
The three have noticed the commotion of Raziel and Raziel fighting and rush up to the ghost of Moebius in a state of great excitement. Moebius instantly recognises them and an angered expression appears on his face.  
  
Moebius: You! You have caused this! Do you not realised you have damned Nosgoth for all eternity!  
  
Squall: Yeah, Whatever. All we need to do is get home, who cares about this place?  
  
Auron: The blue monster killed itself anyway. You are the one who summoned us here, we need to return to our own worlds. Can you help us?  
  
Moebius: Help you! After what you've done?!. *Devious grin appears* Hmmm, perhaps we can help each other?  
  
Squall: No way! Help us or die.  
  
Moebius: And if I die, how will you get home?  
  
Squall: S***!  
  
Moebius: Good, you realise your situation. I may have lost one means of killing Kain but you have provided me with another. I will teleport you back in time using my magic to the age when the Sarafan Lord is gaining dominance of Meridian. You must seek him and obtain the Nexus stone. With it I can finally open the portal to the new world. Then you must use the Time streaming device and bring the stone to an era that I am alive in. Only then can I return you home.  
  
Auron: And what's this new world you wish to seek?  
  
Moebius: It is called ''The Promised Land''  
  
Cloud: Huh, it can't be?!  
  
Moebius: Go now and fulfil my request!!  
  
Squall: Wait! *whispers to Moebius*  
  
Moebius: *whispers back* So be it.  
  
Moebius then teleports the group back in time instantly using his advanced magic's. But since he is a ghost, this uses the last of his energy and he expires. He is now relying on Cloud, Squall Auron and.  
  
Rinoa: Hey! You left me behind!!  
  
Somewhere back in time the group arrive and Squall smiles, satisfied that Moebius did as he asked.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Sephiroth, Zidane and Aeris, are searching for the pale skinned man who was travelling with Umah. They walk through the streets for a while until Aeris spots a nearby inn. Inside are a few locals sitting around a bar. The group approach them.  
  
Sephiroth: You! Worthless puppet, I need information.  
  
The locals look round fearfully and take in the sight of Sephiroth, illuminated in the dim light of a single nearby lamp, a menacing figure with an incredibly long sword in his hand.  
  
Peasant: Wh-wh-wh-!  
  
Aeris sighs and shakes her head. Zidane, trying to sort things out before they got out of hand, grabs Sephiroth's hand.  
  
Zidane: Whoa! Go easy on them, they're only peaceful villagers. I'm sure if you just asked them nicely..  
  
Sephiroth: Nicely? Maybe if I injured one of them a little, the others would be more cooperative?  
  
Zidane: Jeez! This guy's a nutcase! how the heck did I ever get allied with him!?  
  
Meanwhile Aeris is politely inquiring the whereabouts of the pale skinned man. She turns to the other two to find that both have weapons drawn and are exchanging threatening glares.  
  
Aeris: BOYS!! Stop bickering!  
  
Zidane: He started it!  
  
Sephiroth: And I shall finish it! With your death!  
  
Aeris: *shakes her head* I'm leaving, the locals say that the vampire Kain left a short while ago down that ally way. This Kain fits the description of the man we've been looking for. *Aeris leaves the bar*.  
  
Zidane: Hey wait! Don't vampires suck blood! You can't go out by yourself! *mutters* she needs my help for sure, maybe I'll save her and she'll love me forever.  
  
Zidane rushes out after Aeris and Sephiroth follows. The group head down the alleyway as directed and spot someone climbing up a ladder in the distance. Zidane and Aeris run towards the ladder but Sephiroth simply teleports. He sees Kain about to climb onto a window sill and halts him with a shout. Kain reveals his claws and hisses, expecting another Sarafan soldier.  
  
Sephiroth: Relax, I mean you no harm, for now.  
  
Kain: Who are you?!  
  
Sephiroth: I am the destined ruler of my kind, and the destroyer of the filth that destroyed us.  
  
Kain: By filth, I take it that you are referring to humans?  
  
Sephiroth: Of course.  
  
Kain: But, unless my eyes deceive me, you are also human.  
  
Sephiroth: Worthless puppet! I am the sole survivor of an ancient race! You die now!..  
  
There is a flash and Sephiroth is interrupted. Kain has teleported into the room, but it is the Kain of the future. He smiles with satisfaction. Behind Sephiroth, Aeris and Zidane are climbing up the ladder and into the room.  
  
Kain: Sephiroth! You are nothing. The balance guardian, the true balance guardian, is Aeris. If I can sacrifice her the land will be healed and the path to The Promised Land will be open!!  
  
Whoaa!!! This chapter is way mixed up and must make no sense!! After doing so well is my story finally falling apart? If you think so please tell me. Tell me how I can change it if it needs changing. BUT If you think its getting interesting please review now!! You will be rewarded with chapter 7. Thanks for reading!! Keep Reviewing!! 


	7. Final Legacy 7

Yep! More Authors notes!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: After the last chapter I am surprised ANYONE reviewed. It was crap. The element of humour faded and the storyline wavered. Damn it! *picks up dagger and stabs himself*  
  
Cloud: Yes!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *Auto Phoenix kicks in* I heard that!  
  
Cloud: crap.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *Calls upon authors powers* Take that!  
  
Cloud: gwok! No not an oglop!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *Advances with small, metal cage* Ha ha!!  
  
Ok, the last chapter wasn't great but I'm not gonna give up just yet. Chapter 7 is up.  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
Kain looked triumphant, his golden eyes glowed with malice.  
  
Kain: Aeris holds true power, I can sense it within her! If I can sacrifice her in place of myself then the land will be mine forever and I shall rule Nosgoth!!!  
  
Zidane: *Mutters* Hey, Seph. What the heck is the funny little green dude rambling on about now?  
  
Sephiroth: I do not know. I thinks he is after Aeris.  
  
Aeris: He's not the guy we're after anyway, lets turn him into a toad or something and carry on with the journey.  
  
Sephiroth: A toad? He's halfway there already!  
  
Sephiroth is surrounded by green energy and there is a flash. Kain is engulfed in a yellow smoke. He flinches but seems unaffected. Gathering his power he glows red and a blast of fire hits the group, flooring the three.  
  
Kain: Ah, It has been a while since I have used that spell. Immolate has grown stronger with the years.  
  
The younger Kain is stunned by this spell.  
  
Kain: So, you truly are my self! But why are you here in this time?  
  
Kain: It doesn't matter for now. But you must continue, run from here and find the Sarafan Lord. Destiny must be fulfilled!  
  
Young Kain runs from the area but is stopped by a figure who suddenly teleports into the area.  
  
Cloud: Going somewhere?  
  
Aeris: Cloud!!!  
  
Cloud: huh?!  
  
Cloud is astonished to see Aeris, especially as Sephiroth is nearby. He draws his sword. Younger Kain takes advantage of this and uses his vampiric agility to dodge around Cloud and run.  
  
Zidane: Crap, he's escaping! *struggles to his feet (he got hit by immolate)*  
  
Kain: You will not get to him!! You must get through me first!  
  
Sephiroth: All of you, no time to explain, go after Kain. I'll hold off the green monster thing!  
  
Cloud: I'll help you, I have questions. *mutters* (he's more of a Lizard than a Green man).  
  
Sephiroth: *hmmm* You will behold the true power of Masamune, Lizard-man!!  
  
Kain: And you shall suffer death beneath Soul Reaver.  
  
Squall, Auron, Zidane and Aeris run off after Kain without question. Kain faces Cloud and Sephiroth. As he leaves, Zidane gives a last minute Special Skill.  
  
Zidane: What's That?!  
  
Kain: huh?  
  
As soon as Kain turns his back, Cloud leaps forth and swipes at Kain with his enormous sword. The normally lethal blow merely cuts at Kain's rock hard skin. Kain responds with a spinning sword slash. Cloud ducks but a quick boot to the face from Kain catches him off guard. In an instant Sephiroth swings a huge arc with Masamune. Kain blocks quickly with the Soul Reaver and teleports away. From across the room he blasts a purple electric blast at Sephiroth. As Sephiroth falls to one knee Kain fires at Cloud but Cloud casts a sudden reflect spell. The blast zaps back at Kain. Then Cloud rushes at Kain for an attack. He swings and Kain only just avoids the slash by teleporting again. Cloud swings round to face him and is knocked back by a sudden Telekinesis. The vampire charges up again but a blast interrupts him. Sephiroth is surrounded by a fiery red energy that swirls around him signalling his Limit break. There is a ear splitting shattering sound and everything except Sephiroth and Kain goes pitch black. Sephiroth stands in battle stance and all that can be seen of Kain is a glowing white skeleton. In the darkness Sephiroth raises his head and an evil smile appears on his face. He gathers energy for a second and unleashes a single slash on the skeletal form before him. The bones shatter. The lights return. With his skeleton removed Kain collapses like jelly and Masamune cuts him easily in half as he falls, making a sick squelch as metal cuts through soft flesh.  
  
Zanmato, Sephiroth's only Limit.  
  
Cloud gazes at Sephiroth as he strolls out of the room to follow the others. The two leave the room. In the shadows, a few rats creep out and nibble at the remains of the great vampire leader. *Rat gains immolate, berserk, ect. and terrorises Meridian for years afterwards*  
  
Cloud: Jeez! How long have you known that for?! And what's going on here?!  
  
Sephiroth: Whatever do you mean? A puppet like you can never truly imagine the powers of a god like myself.  
  
Cloud: *mutters* bighead. Hey, how is Aeris still alive? I thought you killed her?  
  
Sephiroth: I was going to, but the monkey with the tail, you saw him earlier, saved her.  
  
Cloud: Wow! Good for him! As soon as I get back I can dump Tifa!  
  
Sephiroth: And I can destroy the world. *Devious grin* Oh, and I think that the monkey has eyes for Aeris.  
  
Cloud: Then he'll die!  
  
Sephiroth: I always knew you had some sense, I shall help you.  
  
Cloud: Hey, don't kill Aeris though!  
  
Sephiroth: Heh, If you dumped Tifa, I can kill her instead!  
  
Cloud: Good idea! If we get back, I'm gonna buy you a drink in 7th heaven.  
  
Sephiroth: So be it.  
  
Meanwhile, Aeris, Auron, Squall and Zidane are roaming the streets in search of Kain.  
  
Aeris: Cloud is alive! I'm so happy, I've really missed him.  
  
Zidane: *thinking* Crap! This Cloud guys stealing my true love!  
  
Squall: Hmmm. I lost a girlfriend recently.  
  
Aeris: Oh, you must know what Cloud feels! How do you feel?  
  
Squall: Intently happy!  
  
Aeris: oh.  
  
Auron: Hey, we're nearly outside the city.  
  
Squall: I see people up ahead.  
  
Up ahead a leader is talking to two of his elite commanders. The leader is definitely not human, he has a white, alien face, steel armour, and a strange stone embedded in his chest. He is also carrying a curvy sword, similar to the one carried by Lizard man. The Soul Reaver. Seeing the group approach, the leader turns and signals his men to enter a battle stance. Auron draws out his Katana and follows the others as they approach cautiously.  
  
Sarafan Lord: Who dares approach the Lord of the Sarafan! State your purpose.  
  
Squall: The Sarafan Lord?! He's the one the Lizard ghost sent us after!!  
  
Auron: Then we must fight him?  
  
Squall: I suppose.  
  
Sarafan Lord: You wish to fight me? Ha Ha Ha! That would mean certain death.  
  
Aeris: Hey, why must we fight?  
  
Auron: Because he will get us home.  
  
Well, hopefully this chapter will redeem the story! The last chapter was crap but all my readers still supported me!! Thanks! And to any new readers, the review section will be updated soon so feel free to comment. I value every review, Chapter 8 will be up in a few days.  
  
(Do you need help on any FF? Just ask, email-or review. I know lots of FF stuff) 


	8. Final Leagcy 8

Cloud: *peeps out from behind the table* Whoa? Those flames gone yet?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Of course! I summoned Leviathan the Water god and quenched the pathetic blaze!  
  
Aeris: Nice thinking! But those reviewers didn't seem happy that you killed Kain, maybe you should lie low for a while?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: He-he-he-he-he!!!  
  
Cloud: Yo, Sephiroth, you ok?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: I KILLED KAIN!! HA HA HA! AND YOU FLAMERS CAN'T DO A THING!!  
  
Squall: S***! He's gone psycho again.  
  
Cloud: Hey, at least young Kain is still ok!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: IS HE?!? NOT FOR LONG!!  
  
*Dark-Sephiroth runs insanely outside waving his sword and laughing. Young Kain peeps around corner and yelps, then flees for his life.*  
  
Squall: Damn! Why'd I have to get stuck with a nutcase author! Why couldn't I get put on some friendly, peaceful persons romance novel.  
  
Cloud: Romances suck.  
  
Squall: Beats being stuck with a lunatic!!! *sighs* I'm just hoping he doesn't make me appear stupid in the story or anything.  
  
Cloud: Heh heh. I'm sure he won't.  
  
Squall: Well, whatever, put up chapter 8 and I can find out.  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
  
The Sarafan Lord drew out the Soul Reaver and faced the group. The four also drew out their own weapons.  
  
Sarafan Lord: I can't believe you truly wish to fight a god! Even if you had my power, my soldiers outnumber you ten-to-one!!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Sarafan Lord: Ha! Your ignorance shall cause you considerable pain. Soldiers, attack!!  
  
At once, the Sarafan Lord's elite forces surge forward. There are roughly forty of them but Auron immediately kills three with a lethal slash of his sword. Aeris then casts a Bolt spell that kills a further four and Zidane leaps out of danger with an agile somersault leap. But the sheer mass of the mob catches the group unawares, Auron and Aeris are knocked flat by a quick punch, charged by glyph energy. Squall tries to fight back but is tripped up after killing only one solider. Soul Blade!! Zidane unleashes his Special skill. At once a beam of evil power surges forth from his sword and hits the nearest enemy. He falls asleep instantly and is nudged awake by a fellow solider.  
  
Zidane: Jeez! Why do I get stuck with such crap abilities!!  
  
The Sarafan lord leers in the background.  
  
Sarafan Lord: Foolish mortals! Why do you resist? Your retaliation is futile, if you value your life you will give in now!  
  
At this moment Cloud and Sephiroth arrive, attracted to the location by the din.  
  
Sephiroth: We return.  
  
Cloud: *grinning* Hey, did he really just say what I thought he said?  
  
Sephiroth: Who me?  
  
Cloud: No, the Alien thing. Only the weakest of monsters say, ''If you value your life''.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, kinda like saying, ''I think I'm superman, so please kick my butt''.  
  
Cloud: Uh huh.  
  
Cloud faces the Sarafan Lord's army and jumps in between them and the other characters. Green energy swirls around him, showing that a magic spell is imminent. The approaching army pause in fearful apprehension.  
  
Cloud: Ultima!!  
  
At once a blast of intense green energy surges out from Cloud and engulfs the army. The blast intensifies until all that can be seen is the green energy of the lifestream. When it clears all the followers of the Sarafan Lord lie dead, the Lord himself is heavily injured. Sarafan Lord: Unghh! You may think that you have won but this is far from over!  
  
Squall: Yeah whatever, Yo, can I kill him now?  
  
Cloud: Hey, I weakened him, I should get to finish it!  
  
Zidane: Huh, I haven't killed anyone in ages.  
  
Aeris: *Casts Bolt2 on Sarafan Lord* There! *grins* Now we can continue!  
  
The others stare at her speechlessly. Auron walks over to the corpse of the Lord and takes a stone from his armour.  
  
Auron: Hey, Cloud, is this the stone that the lizard ghost wanted us to get for him.  
  
Cloud: Oh yeah, I forgot about him!  
  
Aeris: Ghost? You'll have to fill me in here!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes, me too. I have little idea of what's happening at all!  
  
Cloud: Ok, lets stop and discuss what we know so far.  
  
The group now discuss what they have each discovered and done. Most of the LOK characters are dead, excepting young Kain and four of Kain's sons, who are stranded in time years later. They all agree that Lizard man (Moebius) may be the key to getting home.  
  
Cloud: So we must seek out Lizard man?  
  
Aeris: Seems so. The fights are getting pretty difficult now, I'd like to get home with Cloud pretty soon.  
  
Zidane: With Cloud? Hey, I'll protect you!  
  
Cloud: *Grabs Zidane by scruff of his neck* *hisses* You keep away from my woman! Sephiroth told me about you, you pathetic little monkey! I'm warning you, get too close to her and.  
  
Zidane: Jeez! ok, ok!  
  
Aeris: Wow, Cloud's so sweet and protective!!  
  
Squall: Whatever, hadn't we better find Lizard man? He could be anywhere. Auron: Where do you suggest we begin searching?  
  
Moebius: *appears with a flash, still in ghost form* There is no need! I have been watching you and I am impressed! Give me the nexus stone and I shall grant you your wish in return for your hard work.  
  
Squall: Whoa, he's back! Don't you ever die?  
  
Moebius: In time, death catches up with us all, but I, I who defies time also defies death.  
  
Squall: Cool, I wish I could do that. Hey Auron, give him the stone and lets get home!  
  
Sephiroth: Wait! Something's not right here! I don't trust him.  
  
The group look questioningly towards Sephiroth. Then a voice is heard in the shadows and a figure appears.  
  
Young Kain (the one I haven't killed yet): You are wise to not trust him. He is Moebius, the time streamer and he only plans to use the stone for his own advantage.  
  
Moebius: Kain! You lie. Cloud, Auron, Sephiroth, if you do not trust me you will never get home!  
  
Kain: And if you trust him he will use the stone to free the Hylden and this land shall be doomed, with you all still on it and stuck for ever.  
  
Cloud: Wow, can we trust Moebius, as he is called, or Kain? What should we do?!  
  
Yes!! That's the end of chapter 8 and Cloud faces great dilemma. Will he trust Moebius or Kain? Chapter 9 coming up soon!!!  
  
Oh and after the flames on chapter 7 my regular reviewers still supported the story! Thanks for every review!! Even the bad ones!! Whether to flame or praise keep reviewing! If you read you must review!! or else.  
  
NOTE: I Know tons about all Final fantasies! Just email or review and I'll get round to you in a few days at most! Any tip, I know the answer. Ask anything. 


	9. Final Legacy 9

Authors Note:  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Yo! Chapter 9 at last! Sorry I took so long in updating but I was stuck in some prison thing the mortals call school.  
  
Cloud: Jeez! I hate that place! I used fire3 and burnt my school down after only two days there!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Hey, could you burn down my prison?  
  
Cloud: Sure thing! *Equips Flare materia and runs off*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Whoa, cool! Why the heck didn't I think of that before! Anyway, now that's sorted I can put up the next chapter. Oh, one or two more things.  
  
Please read Dark Awakening by Spectral Sereda cause it's the best story on the site! Please read True Conquest, I've put it up recently and I'd value any reviews or comments!  
  
And Markmanofwexford, you put my real name up TWICE on the F*****g website and your life is in great peril!!!! You incurred my wrath!!! Bad idea man!!!!!! Markman has a story on the FF7 games section called Barrets Destiny so read it if you want. Give him a not-so-nice review on my behalf (ha ha ha!) but Don't Flame cause its Wrong and Evil and I won't support or encourage it.  
  
That's about it.  
  
Chapter 9 STORY  
  
Auron now held in his hands the only ticket home for him and the others, the Nexus stone. But he knew that if he gave it to the wrong person all of them would pay dearly. Aeris and Sephiroth approached him from both sides to give advice. It was like having a devil and an angel at each shoulder.  
  
Aeris: *whispers* Auron, give it to Lizard man, he brought us here. If we trust this Kain how will we ever get back?  
  
Sephiroth: *whispers* Auron, give me the stone or I'll impale you with my sword.  
  
Auron: There is only one way to sort this out. I must destroy the stone!!!  
  
Auron dropped the stone and slashed down on it with his huge Katana. The stone shattered like glass and exploded fiercely, sending everyone flying back in all directions. Slowly they rose to their feet.  
  
Kain: That was a wise move human. If the stone does not exist, then it can not be used for evil purposes.  
  
Cloud: But now we'll never get home!! Lizard man was our only way!!  
  
Moebius: *angrily* If you know my name then use it!!! I am Moebius!! Not Lizard man!!  
  
Squall: Whatever, like I give a crap, though could you still help us?  
  
Moebius: Ha ha! I never meant to help you at all!! Sephiroth and Kain were right, I did mean to manipulate you! But it matters little at this point.  
  
Sephiroth: I told you! My superior intelligence saw through his trap. You lesser beings should listen to me more often!  
  
Moebius: Superior intelligence?! The only superior being is me!! Enough games! I must seek the Elder God!! In years to come he will have the power to resurrect those that have fallen!! Your killing spree will only give me true control of this planet!!  
  
Moebius vanished, leaving the group confused and bewildered.  
  
Zidane: What the heck was he on about?!  
  
Kain: I knew little that he had such power! You must go as far forward in time as you can and seek the Elder God! He means to raise all the vampires you have killed as immortal beings like Raziel!!  
  
Cloud: Razi-who?  
  
Kain: I know little myself, it seems that my future self, the one you killed has entrusted me with his knowledge. I know not how he did this but I do know what Moebius plans to do. As for Raziel, he is a spectral being with true immortality and great power. He is blue and decayed in appearance, I know not if you have met him.  
  
Zidane: Whoa! Blue Lizard men with powers of invulnerability?  
  
Squall: S***! What if Rinoa died when we stranded her in time!! I can't really handle annoying, love-crazy, touchy Rinoa but a Blue-decaying- immortal-love crazy-annoying touchy version?!!?! *looks terrified* Yo, Kain, lizard ghost is going down!!  
  
Kain: Excellent, I will await you where the elder god resides.  
  
Kain nodded and used a teleport spell. The group, some still looking confused, wondered what their next plan of action would be. Aeris: So where now?  
  
Auron: We should seek one of those time streaming things. Kain told us to go as far into the future as possible.  
  
Sephiroth: Is there one of these contraptions nearby?  
  
Auron: I have no idea. But maybe someone in the area can tell us?  
  
Cloud: Lets look around.  
  
The group walk off in search of someone who can direct them. But unknown to them is a Vampire nearby who is spying on them. After hearing the conversation he devises a plan to earn himself an easy meal. With his vampiric agility he runs up a nearby street to intercept them.  
  
Zidane: Hey, look there's someone up ahead!  
  
Marcus: Ah, greetings travellers. Would I be correct in guessing that you would be the ones seeking the time streaming device?  
  
Sephiroth: You would. Can you be of help to us?  
  
Marcus: Of course, there is such a device nearby, But first you must come and rest at my castle, for you appear weary and in need of rest.  
  
Aeris: *Casts cure3* Now we're fully healed! You can show us the way now.  
  
Marcus: *curses beneath his breath* But you have no desire to leave without visiting my castle at least once?  
  
Zidane: Jeez! Who'd be interested in a crappy castle! All dark and poorly lighted. YOU look like a bit of sunlight would do you good!!  
  
Marcus: And what is that supposed to mean?!  
  
Zidane: Buy a mirror and find out.  
  
Marcus: Enough! No one mocks me! I shall possess your mind and you shall become my slave for eternity! *Casts a mind control spell*  
  
Zidane: *sticks hands out like a zombie* Uhhhh, I am Zidane man! I serve the ugly castle dude!  
  
Marcus: What, impossible?! I cannot control his mind?!  
  
Cloud: *mutters* What mind? I don't think he really has one.  
  
Marcus: I should have known that I cannot control the mind of an idiot! What is there to control?!  
  
Zidane: Huh? What's he mean by that?  
  
Cloud: *Laughing helplessly*  
  
Sephiroth: *pulls out Masamune* Your games tire me, amateur. Bring us to the device or you shall die swiftly.  
  
Marcus looks around for a way of escape but in the end resigns to defeat. He leads the group out of town to a strange temple. The entrance is sealed by a huge stone door.  
  
Marcus: I have heard from some that this building holds a machine that can manipulate time. The way is blocked but I do not the means by which you could enter.  
  
Cloud: *shrugs* We could blow the door up. Anyway, thanks, you can go now.  
  
Marcus: Unlikely, I am more powerful than you think! *becomes invisible*  
  
Voice: I strike from the shadows, you must be fast to strike back and you will never, catch me!  
  
The group stare around them with apprehension. Nothing can be seen and Cloud and Squall throw vague punches around the area. Suddenly a form appears and hits Sephiroth. Sephiroth doesn't even flinch. Marcus hits him again, then unleashes a volley of frenzied blows. Sephiroth looks down upon Marcus, raises Masamune and cuts him in two with one stroke. As Marcus falls Sephiroth uses an overhead blow and four pieces fall at his feet. The group then look at the door. It is of thick stone but Cloud casts Ice3 and the stone is frozen and shattered with a few hard knocks. They go inside.  
  
Auron: This is the device all right. Anyone know how to work it?  
  
Squall: I think you turn this thing?  
  
Auron: Lets try it then.  
  
Zidane: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!! You're gonna trust HIM at the controls?!  
  
Squall: Whatever. The worst that could happen is our deaths.  
  
Zidane: Great! That all. I thought something serious might happen!!!!  
  
Squall: Whatever, life's a load of crap anyway.  
  
Zidane: *mutters* How the heck did a suicidal psychopath hold my life in his hands, Even Kuja's saner than this guy!  
  
Auron: Enough talk! We must risk it, lets go.  
  
Squall sets the controls and the group follow him into the Time Streaming Device. There is a bright flash and they all disappear.  
  
Whoa! That's it for chapter 9! This one was written a little hastily so forgive me if it's not great. Please, as always, review, no matter what you wanna say! Chapter 10, I promise to put up more review responses. And if you want help on FF just ask. Thanks!!!!! 


	10. Final Legacy X

Authors note: Dark-Sephiroth: As promised, I've put up chapter 10 and review responses. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! I've had some great/not so great responses to the story! The story is drawing near to an end and though I may manage a few more chapters, It won't be long before I finish. When that happens don't forget to read True Conquest by me or any of the stories written by my reviewers. Any stories I've recommended are well worth a read. Anyway, enough said about that.  
  
Cloud: Yo, you've just received a review from Markman!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: And?  
  
Cloud: He's put your real name up again!  
  
Aeris: *Hands Dark-Sephiroth his sword*  
  
Dark Sephiroth goes outside with a dangerous look on his face.  
  
Zidane: Jeez! Does that Markman guy ever learn?!  
  
Cloud: Huh, he deserves it! That's the third time now!! Listen, all authors reserve the right to withhold their own details, including their true name. If Markman goes too far I could report him to staff! Hopefully Dark- Sephiroth will sort him out but I WILL report reviewers who don't respect the Author. This is Serious and not a joke.  
  
*There is a scream from outside and a sickening shredding sound. Blood splatters freely onto the windows.*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Spectral Sereda: Hey, thanks for all the support and reviews. I'm glad Dark Awakening is still continuing, your story is truly a masterpiece. I'd recommend it to any LOK fan, good work!  
  
Cloti: Glad you like the story but sorry you don't like Aeris. Aeris will probably be around for a while yet! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue Soul Summoner, you haven't updated in a while.  
  
Markman: I'll report you to staff pretty soon. If you want to review please have a little respect for my right to withhold my own details. Good luck with Barrets Revenge but if I'm included I'll make sure you never visit this site again. You've double incurred my wrath!!! Bad F****** idea!!!!!! No joke this time!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikoto Tribal: I'm really happy you've continued To Find my Way home, It's definitely a great story and the last chapter was excellent!! Thanks for continued support throughout the story too!  
  
Sylvanon the wolf gurl: Thanks for reviewing. And welcome to the site, as you are a new author. I think Sylvanonim Zephonim is a great story, good luck with it!  
  
Grizzy: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the story, I'd like to read one of your stories soon but school limits my free time. I will read soon, thanks anyway.  
  
SuperModelLooks: I'll take your review as a flame but I didn't expect people would take the killing of Kain too well.  
  
FUCK: Well, your review was definitely a flame, enough said.  
  
I LOVE KAIN (uber classified): Another flame because of the death of Kain. What fun. *sighs*  
  
Dark-Sephy: Thanks for reading and giving your opinion. I would like to read more of your stories but so few are FF or LOK. If you bring out a story in these categories I'll promise to read.  
  
And that's about it! If I missed you, don't worry, there will be another review response section on the final chapter. Oh, I will continue True Conquest after 5 reviews per chapter, so please review if you want!!  
  
STORY! (at last)  
  
Cloud felt the world around him fade as the time streaming device was activated. He felt himself rushing through some sort of strange vortex. His head throbbed. When at last he awoke he thought it was night. Everything around him was dark but then his sight slowly adapted. It was the world that they had seen earlier, where Raziel had battled Raziel and died. This was a dying Nosgoth of the future, and standing before them was its corruptor.  
  
Kain: So you made it, I congratulate and commend you all.  
  
Zidane: Huh?! We made it! Wheeee!! *runs around like a lunatic* I'm alive, we made it!  
  
Squall: Whatever, I must have pressed the wrong button. We should be lost in time and dead by now.  
  
Zidane: You what? *sighs* this guy needs to see a psychiatrist!  
  
Squall: We could still be dead. Maybe this is heaven.  
  
Auron: Heaven?! Even the inside of sin is more heaven than this place!  
  
Zidane: Hey! Can we leave him here? He'd be a lot more happier here!  
  
Squall: Whatever, I don't want to be happy.  
  
Cloud: Listen, hadn't we better find that Elder dude?  
  
Kain: The Elder God. You must gain a little more respect for those with power. But it matters little now, I will teleport you there.  
  
Kain gathers energy and tries to use a teleport spell but nothing happens. The group look at him questioningly. Kain: It seems that I have not yet the power to teleport you all. My evolved self was killed, and he had all the power.  
  
Zidane: Who killed your stronger self?  
  
Sephiroth: *looks guilty*  
  
Aeris: Hey, you and Cloud met Kain, you didn't kill him though did you?  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, YOU killed the Sarafan lord!  
  
Aeris: I knew it! You tried to kill me too! You brutal murderer.  
  
Sephiroth: *Evil grin* Why thank you. I do try my best.  
  
Aeris: I'll get you!!!  
  
Cloud: Whoa, stop bickering! I've killed tons of people on this world, who gives a crap anyway?! Let's concentrate on getting home.  
  
Kain: Wait! I think I could teleport three of you in but it would cost me a lot of my power. It would be one-way, and you would be only three when battling against the God.  
  
Cloud: I'll go.  
  
Squall: Me too, I'll suffer.  
  
Aeris: And I'll follow my Cloud!  
  
Sephiroth: Bull****!! I'm going and I'll impale all who oppose me. Teleport us in Kain!!  
  
Kain: Then it is decided. So be it.  
  
Kain once more gathered all his energy, this time he shone with a radiant light. Sephiroth shoved Aeris to the ground and stood near Cloud and Squall. There was a brief hesitation before the group of the vanished with a flash. When his senses returned Cloud found himself standing before a large pool of water. Moebius stood nearby and deep down in the murky depths of the water lay the elder god. A devious grin spread across Moebius' face when he saw them.  
  
Moebius: Ah! So you arrive at last. I must say, I am most impressed that you have tracked me down this far. But it will do you no good, The Elder God has given his consent to help me with my plan.  
  
Squall: Whatever. Where the heck is this Old god thingy anyway, I want to kick his butt.  
  
Cloud: *peers into the water* Maybe he's down here somewhere? Whoa, yuck!! What the heck is that?!  
  
Sephiroth: *Also peers into the water* Great, not only do we have to battle the ghost of a lizard man, now we've got a giant squid to fry.  
  
Squall: I'd suggest Thunder magic or a summon. Works well on water enemies.  
  
Sephiroth: I know the Bolt3 spell, shall I try it?  
  
Cloud: Hey, we could sell the remains! Cloud and co. Fried Squid, special delicacy. 500gil per kg?  
  
Moebius: *fuming with rage* How dare you speak about the true ruler of Nosgoth in such a way?! You should fear the one who will bring to you your death.  
  
Squall: Whatever, as if I give a crap anyway. But you know, with a little spice I'm sure we could get quite a bit. Maybe we should throw some salt in before we start?  
  
Cloud: Salt?! Where the heck would we-  
  
Cloud is suddenly broken off in mid sentence by a loud rumbling that shakes everything around them. A portal opens up nearby and a loud booming voice fills the air.  
  
Elder God: Cease your pathetic babble mortals. You have been lucky so far in that you are still alive but because of that you have been led to underestimate us. I hold a far greater power than any of you could imagine, and now I shall demonstrate that to you all.  
  
There is a blinding flash and seven individuals appear. They are all of different stature but all have one similarity. Their flesh is a strange blue colour. One of them (Raziel) looks decayed but the others look healthy and stronger than ever. All of the sevens eyes glow with a bright blue/white light. They are:  
  
Turel  
  
Raziel  
  
Raziel (vampire)  
  
The Sarafan Lord  
  
Marcus  
  
Rinoa  
  
and Kain.  
  
Squall looks horrified to see that Rinoa is among them.  
  
Squall: *to himself* Crap! She died when I stranded her! I hope to god she doesn't go all hugs and kisses in that state! *out loud* Lets get them!!  
  
Elder God: ''Get'' them?! They are immortal beings who cannot be killed! They will shift to spectral when damaged and return with full vitality seconds later. But that is not all. The portal you see nearby leads to your homes and your own planets. I send my army through this portal to attack your own worlds and with their invincibility your people will be enslaved forever!! Go my army!!!  
  
Cloud and the others watch as the army leap across the whole room into the portal with almost impossible agility. The portal remains open. The group know they could follow, but will they? Whose world will they go to and can they get back once they go? Cloud looks at the portal and decides what to do. Silently he turns to the group with a solemn expression.  
  
And that's it!! Keep reviewing to find out what happens in Chapter 11 (coming soon). Thanks for reading, please check out True Conquest too, If you have the time. Thanks!!! 


	11. Final Legacy XI

Authors notes: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! *impales the Writers Block Demon with Masamune*  
  
After receiving over 50 reviews from my fans it's only fair that I at least continue. Unfortunately I've been stuck in school and I'm finding it hard to get free time, and on top of that I've been afflicted with Writers block. And I've recently got Kingdom Hearts and I've been busy trying to master that. But now I'm back!! Anything else?  
  
Aeris: *coughs*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Oh, yeah. Sorry to AerisWhiteMageofCetras who I missed in the last review response. I'm a big fan of Moogles go wild, thanks for reviewing! I'd also recommend your story to any fan of the FF series, Its really funny!  
  
Sephiroth: *coughs*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Oh, yeah. Sephiroth, Squall and Cloud, go destroy my school It's pissing me off!!!!  
  
Sephiroth, Squall and Cloud: *evil grins, run off outside with weapons*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Ok, now that's sorted, onto chapter 11!!!  
  
STORY: (about time too I guess!)  
  
Cloud turns to the group with a solemn expression. The portal behind him whirls and twists with vibrant energy.  
  
Cloud: This is it guys, the moment we find out why we've been sent...  
  
Squall: Yeah whatever, all you're gonna say is lets go into the portal. Lets just go and die quickly.  
  
Zidane: Jeez! Why the heck are you so obsessed with death and suffering! If you die how can you suffer anyway?  
  
Squall: *looks startled* Good point! Hey, I don't wanna die! I'm staying here!  
  
Cloud: YOU JUST SPOILED MY SERIOUS MOMENT!  
  
Squall: Whatever, It was a load of crap anyway.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, It kinda was. Leave ominous speeches of death to me. I'm going anyway!  
  
Sephiroth jumps into the portal and is sucked in. The others look at the portal and as if coming to a unsaid decision they step forth. Cloud stands still in potent fury.  
  
Squall: Maybe it hurts and causes suffering when you go through. I'm going!  
  
Cloud: Damn, If they leave I'll never get my own back! I'm gonna follow them!  
  
Squall jumps in closely followed by Cloud. The few remaining are about to follow when a deep reverberating voice interrupts them. They spin round to find that the Elder God has crawled out of the water. He resembles an Octopus but is larger than a large house and seems to fill almost half the room. The group, Zidane, Aeris and Auron all draw their weapons.  
  
Elder God: It seems that all you understand is combat to defeat you enemies! Very well, I will give you the honour of fighting the God of Nosgoth. Enjoy it while you can, for afterwards you die.  
  
The elder God glows with intent radiance and raises one tentacle. The group brace themselves. Elsewhere Squall, Cloud and Sephiroth land outside a strange bar. Cloud gives a shout of recognition.  
  
Cloud: Hey, this is Seventh Heaven! Tifas Bar! Hey, Sephiroth, we're home again!  
  
Sephiroth: Hmm.How curious it is that we left as enemies and we return as allies. Do you still remember our deal?  
  
Cloud: Huh? What deal?  
  
Sephiroth: You know, I spare Aeris but I kill Tifa instead when we meet.  
  
Cloud: Oh yeah, of course! Kill away, I'm done with that slut! I've got Aeris now!  
  
Squall: Huh, isn't she still in that Elder guys place with Zidane?  
  
Cloud: Fu*k?!!??! If he goes after her I'll rip his tail off and hang him from a tree with it!!  
  
Tifa: Cloud?! You're back!!!  
  
Cloud looks round and sees Tifa running towards him. He notices that Sephiroth has sprung up into the sky. Tifa runs up and hugs Cloud.  
  
Cloud: *Pushes her off him*.Whoa, whoa, stand back a bit.  
  
Tifa: Huh? What's wrong? Cloud: Nothing, Nothing. Its just a surprise I have for you! Now stand just in front of me, a bit to the right, kneel down here.  
  
Tifa: Kneel down?! Cloud, surely you don't want, not out here?!  
  
Cloud: Huh? Jeez!! no, no, no its not that!! *goes bright red* no, just pretend to be praying and close your eyes.  
  
Tifa kneels down and instantly Sephiroth falls from the sky with the Masamune pointing downwards. Tifa is impaled through the chest and she slumps lifelessly to the ground. Cloud kicks her viciously.  
  
Cloud: Damn dirty slut! ''Not out here'' indeed!  
  
Squall: Huh! I wish Rinoa was like that! All she ever wanted to do was ''talk'' and ''hug''!!  
  
Sephiroth: Whoa, hey guys! Not a bad kill if I may say so myself! Look at it! Clean cut, pinpoint aiming! Work of a master!!  
  
Cloud: Yeah, thanks. Hey, lets check out the bar! With Tifa dead we can get all the free drink we want!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Good call, lets go!  
  
The group enter the bar and Cloud finds a large barrel and three glasses. In a few minutes Cloud and Sephiroth are sitting back with their feet up on the table. Squall looks doubtful but settles down beside them after a little persuasion.  
  
Squall: Hey, aren't we supposed to be after those blue creatures the Elder dude sent down the portal?  
  
Sephiroth: Relax! I haven't been pissed since that time when Hojo injected me with whisky instead of Mako by mistake. If the blue monsters landed on this world we'll hear about it soon enough.  
  
Sephiroth relaxed but jumped when a sudden urgent news bulletin blared out from a TV on the wall. The group sat up and stared at the screen.  
  
: News Update! We've just received information that Gold Saucer is being attacked by a small army of blue creatures. The creatures closely resemble humans but appear to be half-decayed. They are immune to attack and rematerialize when killed. The camera now shows the creatures attacking Wonder Square.  
  
The group looked at the screen and recognised the Elder Gods army. Cloud jumped up and headed outside followed by the others.  
  
Cloud: Looks like we'd better go!  
  
Sephiroth: Already?  
  
Squall: Hey, where's Tifa's body?  
  
The three look around but Tifa has disappeared. Cloud and Sephiroth look at each other questioningly, then a look of horror appears on their faces.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth: GOD NO!!!!  
  
The two rush into the bar and look at the TV screen. A new bulletin has just come up.  
  
: And we've just received news that another creature has joined the army.  
  
On screen is the creature. It is blue and looks just like Tifa. It is Tifa.  
  
Well chapter 11 is up and done! Sorry I took so long to update! And sorry if this chapter isn't great but I'm a little outta practise. With a little luck Chapter 12 should be up soon, keep reviewing and thanks!!! 


	12. Final Legacy XII

Authors notes: Apparently the last chapter disappointed a few so I'm just gonna put a quick note up for those concerned.  
  
Sorry to: Death day for Dante. I understand that Tifa is your favourite character, and also that the last chapter may have seemed offensive. I did not mean to get at anybody by calling Tifa, well, what I did. Also I'd like to apologise to anyone else who took offence.  
  
Cloud: Yeah! You made me do some pretty evil stuff Dark-Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: Personally I didn't mind, but If you want me to kill Aeris to make up for it?  
  
Aeris: Hey, how about you pick on one of the guys for once!!  
  
Squall: He does, every week. He makes me look like a fool.  
  
Sephiroth: But you are a fool.  
  
Squall: What?! Hey listen, Dark-Sephiroth, this week Squall Kicks Sephiroth's Ass!!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Whatever.  
  
Squall: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Tifa: Hey, how about I get my own back on Cloud and Sephiroth for killing me.  
  
Cloud: Yeah right!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Hmm. Hey, now that's a good idea! Ok!  
  
Cloud: Huh?! He-He-Hey!!  
  
Sephiroth: Can I please kill SOMEONE?!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Yeah, go kill Markman, he said my last chapter was no good! Take the Serrated Venom Coated Masamune too.  
  
Sephiroth: All right!!! *disappears*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Ok, that's done! Next chapters up so read on!  
  
STORY  
  
Cloud, Squall and Sephiroth arrived at the train for the Gold Saucer early next morning. They were all tired and they clambered thankfully onboard the train and settled into the seats.  
  
Cloud: So, we'll be there soon. Hope those blue creatures aren't too much trouble. And I wonder how Aeris and the others are.  
  
Sephiroth: Yo, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Yeah?  
  
Sephiroth: How much do you love Aeris?  
  
Cloud: What the heck's THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
Sephiroth: She's not that bad is she. Pretty hot eh?  
  
Cloud: Hot?! Hey you'd better not be getting any ideas!  
  
Sephiroth: God of Darkness and the Angel of Light, you gotta admit it sounds cool.  
  
Cloud: Hey! You better shut up NOW! I've Omnislashed you once, don't ask for more!  
  
Squall: You know, she is pretty hot.  
  
Cloud: Huh?! What the heck?! I'll kill you too you sulky shit!! You wanna take me on?! Huh?! Come on, I'll take the both of you on!! Right here right now!!!!  
  
Squall and Sephiroth: *dying with laughter and slapping each other high fives*  
  
Squall: Heh, heh! I was only messing!  
  
Sephiroth: Ha ha ha, you should see yourself Cloud! But anyway, I'm serious.  
  
Squall: Yo, didn't you try to kill her?  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, I guess. But Cloud got Tifa killed. That's just as evil. Damn, I could do with a girl! Hey Cloud, how about I revive Tifa and you can have her instead?  
  
Train Speaker:   
  
*Sephiroth and Squall get off the train followed by Cloud.*  
  
There are a lot of Guards and gunmen wandering around Gold Saucer. Many people are leaving following the initial attack of the blue creatures but it appears that nothing is attacking at the monent.  
  
Squall and Sephiroth go over to a ticket person to get a ticket.  
  
Cloud: Hey wait, guys, I already have a ticket. *shows ticket to person at the entrance*. And you can forget about it Sephiroth, I don't want Tifa, I want Aeris.  
  
Ticket Person: Hey, what's wrong with Tifa?!  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
Ticket Person: *materializes into Blue Tifa* Only Death Awaits you! You may have killed me but I am only revived as the true Embodiment of Despair and Destruction!! Dirty Slut eh?! You're the one who got chosen by Don Corneo back in the Wall Market!! And you were alone with him in his room!!! I shall kill YOU now, and that lowlife Sephiroth, and you shall know the true meaning of pain and suffering!  
  
Sephiroth: *looks pained* LOWLIFE?! Highlife! Jeez! For Gods (me) sake I'm a higher life form!  
  
Cloud: *give Sephiroth the One Eyebrow* Yeah right!  
  
Squall: Hey, hey! leave me out of all this! I did nothing! (but I wouldn't mind watching the fight, sounds like it could be interesting).  
  
Tifa: There should be a chair inside, get some popcorn from the machine just inside the tent and to your right.  
  
Squall: Hey thanks! *runs over to loudspeaker* Hey everybody! Grudge match between Demon ex, Dark God and unfaithful lover!!  
  
Gold Saucer employee: Hey! Bets!! Place your bets here!  
  
In a few minutes there is a huge surging crowd of guards and the remaining public. Cloud pulls out his Spikomagic-hairspray and does a quick job on his hair for the fans and Sephiroth pulls out the Masamune.  
  
Tifa: Pathetic! See what power I have been entrusted with!!  
  
Suddenly Tifa glows red and becomes composed of blue fire. She floats six feet above the ground and two six foot long blades shoot from her arms and dangle by her sides. A strange silver armour materializes around her.  
  
Sephiroth: shit.  
  
Cloud: (damn) Yo Tifa! I'm, uhh, free! Sephiroth was controlling me, yeah! but now my mind is free and I realise what I have done! Umm, is wrong!  
  
Sephiroth: *cough* Bull *cough* Shit.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, forgive me! *whisper to Sephiroth* shut UP man!  
  
Tifa: Heh, I can read your mind anyway! Prepare to be toasted!  
  
Tifa fires a bolt of flame at Cloud that smites the ground. Cloud leaps back, draws the Ultima Weapon with a startled expression and readies himself for battle.  
  
ELSEWHERE:  
  
Zidane: Aeris!!  
  
Zidane leaps through the air with incredible acrobatic agility and knocks Aeris clear. Seconds later a huge tentacle smashes the stone floor behind them.  
  
Aeris: Phew, thanks! This thing is huge, however will we defeat it?! Hey, Auron?!  
  
Zidane: Crap! *leaps up and knocks Auron clear of another huge attack from the Elder God*.  
  
Elder God: Pathetic insects! I will swat you before long. Your petty resistance is only futile!!  
  
Kain: Not yet! Fear me Demon, I command the Fires of Hell to burn your detestable hide.  
  
Zidane: Yeah! Be afraid Squid dude! I also use zappy stuff to hurt you!  
  
Kain and Zidane charge up their power and use the Thundaga and Immolate spell. The Elder god only flinches slightly.  
  
Elder God: Cease mortal. Time is precious and you are only wasting it. Your attack would have to be a hundred times stronger to even effect me. And you are not the only ones who know how to use spells. I shall use water to wash the filth you are from this land. Tsunami!  
  
The Elder God raises all its massive tentacles and smashes them downwards. There is a brief instant of nothing before a huge tidal wave sweeps over the area. The three suddenly finds themselves swept off their feet and their mouths fills with water. They all end up lying half-conscious on the ground. They try to struggle to their feet.  
  
Auron: Such power!  
  
Zidane: No! Hair ruined. Socks wet. Can't go on!  
  
Kain: It burns!  
  
Elder God: It ends now! I shall now use mere physical force and crush you! A fitting end for those who rely so heavily on weapons and steel.  
  
The Elder God reaches down and wraps a huge tentacle around each of them. The group find themselves lifted in the air and squeezed tightly. The force is almost enough to break bone. Kain, weakened by the water seems helpless and Auron and Zidane are giving in fast. Aeris luckily has a hand free and reaches into her pack as a last resort.  
  
Aeris: Please Cloud, please have left me one materia that can help us!  
  
Aeris reaches into her pack and withdraws a red materia. The materia glows fiercely and within can be seen the soul of a creature of immense power.  
  
Aeris: It can't be!! Zero-Bahamut!?!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! This weeks was an extra long special to make up for the last one! Keep reviewing and chapter thirteen will be up soon enough. If Cloud still seems to get at Tifa it's only cause she's gonna get her own back! Oh I've been told that I make excuses and say that ''sorry if this chapter isn't great but'' so this chapter is the best ever ok. Next chapter will be even better. Read on, REVIEW and thanks!! 


	13. Final Legacy XIII

Authors notes: With the coming of the next chapter I've just realised that this story could be a lot bigger than anticipated. The plans I have for the future storyline could mean many more chapters. If you're already bored to heck of this shit please tell me and I'll finish up soon, otherwise get ready, cause we've only just begun!  
  
Zidane: Yo, Mikoto. You asked how I got the Thundaga spell? Lets just say that you wont be hearing from Vivi anytime soon.  
  
Aeris: Why is he ill or something?  
  
Zidane: He's Dead!!!! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Really? I'm impressed. My respect for you has increased.  
  
Aeris: That's horrible! Why didn't you just get some materia instead!  
  
Zidane: Materia? What the heck's that?!  
  
Sephiroth: *puts a hand on Zidane's shoulder* Don't mind her, killing the weak is a much better way of gaining power. Come on, I'll buy you a drink. Hey, Squall, Auron, Cloud, you guy's coming?  
  
All the guys walk out and head for the nearest pub.  
  
Aeris: Hey what about me!! *runs out after them*  
  
Sephiroth: Sorry, no sentimental weaklings allowed.  
  
Aeris: WHAT?! *casts holy*  
  
All the guys: Argh!!!  
  
Aeris: Now that's sorted, chapter 13's up!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Aeris: *casts holy*  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *casts Ultima*  
  
Aeris: Ahhh!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *looks at all the bodies lying around him* Crap! Now I have no one for the next chapter! *sighs* Anyone have a spare Megalixer? STORY  
  
Without any hesitation Aeris activated the summon materia. Instantly she, Auron, Zidane and Kain vanished. They could see everything. Deep in space the spirit of a dragon of immense power heard the call of the materia. He flew with incredible speed and hovered over Earth before charging up with solar energy. At the climax of the energy charge, the divine creature fired a beam straight towards Nosgoth. The beam surged through the atmosphere with pin point accuracy and it hit the Elder God full force. There was a huge ball of power that engulfed the God before imploding and blowing him to smithereens. The group rematerialised. Everything around them was smashed and they could see the sky through a hole in the roof.  
  
Kain: What power! I can't believe you have defeated the greatest enemy of all the vampires!  
  
Zidane: Your greatest enemy is a squid? Heh, fear him no longer! We trashed him!  
  
Auron: We? Aeris saved us with Zero-Bahamut!!  
  
Zidane: Yeah, but I weakened him with Zappy stuff!  
  
Auron: You didn't even effect him.  
  
Zidane: I blew two of his tentacles off!  
  
Auron: *sighs* I think he squeezed you a little too hard.  
  
Zidane: I think you'd better shut up before you piss me off!  
  
Auron: Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Aeris: Hey, that's strange!  
  
Auron: what?  
  
Aeris: Everything is blown up! Summon materia normally only effect the monster they attack, same as magic.  
  
Auron: What does it mean?  
  
Suddenly the group are interrupted by a roar and a dark shape flying over the hole in the roof.  
  
Zidane: Heck, was that a dragon?!  
  
Auron: No sure, It was a flying chocobo.  
  
Zidane: Wow! Really! Jeez, what a chocobo! It was huge!  
  
Auron: *puts a hand to his head and mutters something beneath his breath*.  
  
Aeris: Unless I'm very much mistaken that was just Zero-Bahamut. But he should of disappeared as soon as he was summoned.  
  
Auron: Hey, that portal we saw earlier is back again!  
  
The group look over and see the swirling portal that Cloud and the others jumped into. There is another roar from outside and Zero-Bahamut flies overhead again.  
  
Auron: Come on, there's no point in waiting here any longer unless we want to fight Bahamut. Lets go.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Squall: *munching popcorn* Go on Cloud! Strike back! Try magic! Yesss oh. Ow! That looked like it hurt. Right down below too.  
  
Cloud: *Doubled up* Ouch! You just had to kick me there! Can't move.  
  
Sephiroth: God! Quit complaining! There's probably nothing down there anyway!  
  
Cloud: WHAT?! You can talk!! What would you know anyway, huh?!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes, I can talk. I'm rather good at it. And I wouldn't want to know either, I'd probably have nightmares for weeks to come.  
  
Tifa: Stop talking and prepare to die!  
  
Tifa suddenly rushed forth at an incredible speed and slashed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised the Masamune, blocked the attack and slashed back at Tifa with incredible power. Tifa reeled back and faded into nothingness.  
  
Sephiroth: That, Cloud is what lesser mortals like yourself would call true power.  
  
Sephiroth sheathed the Masamune. Then suddenly Tifa rematerialized behind him and fired a ball of flame into his back. Sephiroth was thrown forward to the ground.  
  
Cloud: You were saying?  
  
Tifa: Ha, Ha, Ha! With this new power I am truly immortal! You banish me to the spectral realm when you kill me and there I can regain my energy and rematerialize anywhere within seconds! There is no way for you to win!  
  
Cloud: It's not over yet! Even though I cannot kill you, you will never kill me! Hit me with your best shot!  
  
Cloud is suddenly surrounded by a green energy and there is a loud hissing sound. Tifa instantly fires a ball of flame at Cloud.  
  
Cloud: I cast Reflect!!  
  
Cloud is surrounded by a strange yellow barrier of light. The fire ball hits the light and flies back into Tifa. Tifa again fades away. Cloud enters into defence. Tifa then rematerializes behind him and strikes at him but Clouds defensive absorbs most of the attack.  
  
Tifa: Impressive, Cloud. Your skill in handling battle was something I always admired about you. But that's all in the past now. I will eventually win, It's inevitable!  
  
Zidane: Yo!! I'm back! Did I miss anything?!  
  
The portal bursts open and Aeris, Auron, Kain and Zidane leap out.  
  
Aeris: Tifa?! What happened to you?!  
  
Sephiroth: Rises to his feet. Aeris! Guys!  
  
Aeris: What's going on?  
  
Sephiroth: I killed Tifa cause Cloud told me to and she went all evil and she's trying to kill us but I'm too powerful and I killed her twice now.  
  
Cloud: I killed her once. But she keeps reviving, It's pissing me off.  
  
Aeris: Cloud? You asked Sephiroth to kill Tifa?  
  
Cloud: Yup. If Sephiroth killed Tifa he said he wouldn't kill you. A fair trade.  
  
Aeris: That's terrible!!!! You two are evil!!  
  
Sephiroth: Thanks!  
  
Cloud: Huh?! Hey, that's damn ungrateful!  
  
Tifa: *sighs* Are you all finished with the happy reunion? I have two pieces of shit I have to kill and you're in the way. Either sit down and watch the show or help them and die.  
  
Squall: Hey, I'd suggest watching the show, this popcorn is delicious!  
  
Aeris: I refuse to help you two. Not after such evil.  
  
Auron: This could be interesting to watch.  
  
Zidane: I need to rest. I'll watch too.  
  
Kain: Foul creation of the Elder God! I shall destroy you! Cloud, Sephiroth, Let me add my strength to yours! I shall fight!  
  
Cloud: Ok! Lets go!!  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
In the ruins of the Elder Gods lair a man is lying on the ground. He struggles to his feet, he is in a state of extreme exhaustion but is rapidly regaining his strength. He is wearing a long coat of silver that has intricate designs in gold along it. He wears mythril chainmail underneath the coat and has pure white hair, but his face is youthful. In each hand is a jet black Soul Reaver, the eyes on the skull hilt glowing red. The mans eyes also glow red, his skin is slightly dark.  
  
Elder God: At last! I am free from that detestable form!! Those fools, in defeating me they have only released my true power. A power that is a thousand times that of before!! When they return they shall find this land in chaos, the vampires ruined and the land twisted! I become the End of Nosgoth, The bringer of Hell!!  
  
And so ends chapter 13. I've just been reading my first few chapters and I've realised that the story has changed quite a bit. Am I heading in the right direction with it? Anyway, for better or for worse, hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Thanks for reading, with a good few more reviews I'll update soon!! 


	14. Final Legacy XIV

Authors notes: Yes I'm back! * ignores groans and rotten tomatoes* Sorry I took so long but I was too lazy to update. Well, at least I'm honest!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, what about the picture?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Oh yeah, I'm trying to draw a bit more too. I have a picture on my homepage, which should be up soon. Yes, I've conquered the graphic tablet! My advice? Never use Painter Classic!!! And I Worship my reviewers.  
  
Aeris: Hey, because of one of you reviewers he's paired me with Sephiroth!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Heh, heh. Don't pretend you're not happy.  
  
Aeris: Happy?! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!  
  
Sephiroth: Tried? But I did, ha ha ha!  
  
Cloud: What about me? Why put her with him!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Shut up, no one likes you anyway? Well, now I'm back I'm gonna take the time to read chapters I've missed on other people stories, So If I've missed reading your stories and I usually do, sorry but I will. And since chapter 15 will be a multiple of five, there will be a review response. If you've reviewed between chapter 10-15 you will be included.  
  
Squall: Is that it?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Yeah, I suppose. After a huge delay, onto the story!  
  
STORY  
  
Kain, Cloud and Sephiroth stood in battle positions facing Tifa. The others were relaxing and stuffing their faces with popcorn. There was a huge crowd of spectators by now and Squall was acting as commentator.  
  
Cloud: So how the heck do we beat this thing?  
  
Tifa: Thing?! Damn it, I'm gonna incinerate you!  
  
Kain: This foul creation can not be vanquished, without any attachment to the Soul Reaver it's soul will always be it's own.  
  
Cloud: Huh?! Then why the heck are you helping us fight?  
  
Kain: *looks bewildered* Yes, why indeed? I wish you luck, for now I must now retreat from this battle!! *Kain runs and joins the others who are relaxing at ringside*  
  
Cloud: Great! Anyone else want to leave?! Sephiroth?!  
  
Sephiroth: I wouldn't mind actually.  
  
Cloud: Coward.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh really? Behold the power of the greatest swordsman!!  
  
Sephiroth leaps at Tifa with a high slash. Tifa instantly blocks the attack but Sephiroth catches her out with a kick to the stomach which winds her. He then cleanly decapitates her with a sweeping arc slash of Masamune and she collapses and fades.  
  
Tifa: *Rematerializes* Hey not bad. For a novice!  
  
Zidane: Whoa, this fight is cool! *takes a swig from a bottle of beer* Yo, Kain, want some?  
  
Kain: Please. *takes bottle and has a quick swig* AHHHHH IT BURNS!!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane: Heh, heh!  
  
Tifa: This is pointless, you will eventually die, why not give up now and quit wasting my time.  
  
Sephiroth: You may exist on this world but without it you are doomed!!!! I summon METEOR!!!!  
  
Suddenly a fiery blue flame surrounds Sephiroth and strange symbols fly around him. There is a huge shockwave up above in the night sky and then a red spot is seen in the darkness.  
  
Sephiroth: In seven days this entire planet will be destroyed! Death is the only outcome for my enemies!  
  
Tifa: Oh crap! I'm going to another world, see ya!  
  
Tifa opens up a portal, jumps in and disappears.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey! She just escaped! Can she DO that?  
  
Cloud: Uh, duh.  
  
Zidane: Hey, we're all gonna die in seven days!!!!  
  
Squall: Really? Cool.  
  
Kain: We must find a way to follow! If we can find the other creations of the Elder god maybe they can provide us passage out of this world.  
  
Auron: It's a plan. Lets go in and look around.  
  
Squall: Ok folks! Show's over! No refunds!  
  
Squall ushers the crowds away then joins the others.  
  
Squall: Hey guys, I made nearly 200000gil! If we're going in lets have some fun ok?  
  
Zidane: Wheee!! I wanna go on the roller coaster!!!!  
  
Aeris: Lets play with chocobos!!  
  
Sephiroth: Lets kill chocobos!!!!  
  
Cloud: Whoa, calm down. We'll go to Wonder Square first and see if anyone can give us some info. The group agree and set off into the Gold Saucer. They jump into the tunnel leading to the Wonder Square and are there in a few seconds.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey a chocobo!!  
  
Sephiroth leaps forth and slashes the chocobo with incredible force. The creature thuds against the wall with force and falls to the ground.  
  
Man-in-chocobo-suit: Argh!  
  
Sephiroth: Oops! It was only a guy in a suit, heh heh.  
  
Aeris: *looks worried* On second thought, lets keep away from the chocobos.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, sorry. Maybe I do get a bit too evil sometimes.  
  
Aeris: Huh?! You feeling ok?  
  
Sephiroth: *devious grin at Cloud* Um, not really, I think I'm a bit tired from all the fighting.  
  
Aeris: Jeez, you poor guy! Cloud, I'm gonna get a room in the hotel and look after Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, you keep looking around Cloud, I'll be fine in a while.  
  
Sephiroth and Aeris head to the Ghost Square hotel.  
  
Cloud: THE HECK?!  
  
Squall: Whoa, he must have been serious on the train. Lucky him!  
  
Zidane: Jeez, I should take lessons from that guy! He just nabbed her in one go! I guess they'll be pretty comfortable tonight.  
  
Cloud: SHUT UP! SHE'S JUST MAKING SURE HE'S OK!! SHE WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!!!  
  
Zidane: *sniggers* Yeah right! That was the infamous ''Not feeling well but well enough for you-know-what'' manoeuvre. Its a classic, never fails.  
  
Squall: Ah you don't need a girl anyway Cloud, all they do is touch, kiss and annoy you.  
  
Cloud: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Auron: Hmph, lets just keep moving. What about over there, says ''Battle Square over the entrance''  
  
Zidane: Looks promising.  
  
The group head into the battle Square and look around in amazement. Dead people are lying everywhere and the door to the arena is smashed open. The group head through wordlessly. There is nothing beyond and everything is quiet. Puzzled, the group step forward and suddenly a trap door opens and they fall into darkness...  
  
When the group awake they are outside a broken wooden hut. The sun is blazing down and there are a few broken buildings surrounding them. All around this is endless desert.  
  
Cloud: Oh great, Corel prison, again.  
  
Zidane: Huh? What the heck is this place.  
  
Cloud: It's a prison surrounded by a huge desert, the only way out is to cross the desert or win the chocobo races.  
  
Auron: And which is the better option?  
  
Cloud: Well, I have a gold chocobo I bred myself, so I could win easily. We just have to register at the caravan place over there.  
  
Strange Voice: Your Destiny Awaits Across The Sands. Go To The Deserts Heart and You Will Meet Those You Wish To Confront.  
  
Squall: Hey, It's Moebius!! Yo, Moebius what's up?  
  
Strange Voice: *Damn!* Um, I Am Not Moebius ok?  
  
Zidane: Doesn't that guy ever die?! First we kill his body, then his ghost and now we have his creepy voice.  
  
Squall: Well, ok Moe, we'll be with you in a minute.  
  
Strange Voice: DON'T CALL ME MOE!!! I Shall Grant You Your Death Early For Your Lack Of Respect.  
  
The Voice of Moebius then teleports them to the heart of the desert. All of the creations of the Elder God are standing before them (minus Tifa) They have various weapons made of burning flame and are all hovering above the ground. Among their ranks is also the Man in the Chocobo suit who Sephiroth killed earlier.  
  
Cloud: Jeez! Thanks a lot Sephiroth!  
  
Kain: Raziel? Why have you joined the ranks of the Elder God?!  
  
Raziel: Kain. We meet again! Well, actually I had nothing else to do so I tagged along with these guys. Do you require my assistance?  
  
Kain: Oh but of course. You still have time to fulfil your destiny, and with the help of these, at last we can.  
  
Raziel hops over to join the others but the rest of the blue demons don't even change expression. Both sides ready themselves for battle. It all begins here.  
  
Well, I'm back writing again! I actually considered having a break from fan fiction but after seeing all the hard work put in by everyone else, I decided against it. I've put up my first picture online too! Check out my homepage if you want to see it. Hope you liked the chapter anyway, If you did REVIEW!! You all took so long to review the last chapter I almost wasn't bothered! Thanks. 


	15. Final Legacy XV

Authors Notes: Chapter 15 and it's time for review responses!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Ah jeez, writing these sucks, I'm gonna skip this. You're all great, ok?  
  
Aeris: Hey don't be lazy!  
  
Cloud: You sure they're ALL great?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Huh? Oh yeah, that. *sighs* very well.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
MarkmanofWexford: I hope you die and burn in hell you fat piece of crap. Eternal torture is a punishment too light for the likes of you. Even mentioning your name is making me sick, but thankfully you didn't review my last chapter, so my story is unpolluted. Only death awaits you, filthy scum, and I pray it's a slow and painful one.  
  
*There's a bit of a story behind this but NEVER, EVER trust or talk to this filth. He's a thief and preys on those who trust him. One of those seems- nice-but-really-twisted types*  
  
Mikoto Zoku: I don't think you've missed a chapter yet. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the story so much. When are you going to update yourself? You write cool stuff! Good luck with the art too!  
  
Nocturnally Damned: Hey, thanks for reading! I'm not sure you'll understand the most recent chapters if you haven't played Final Fantasy, but it was nice to hear from ya all the same! I love your artwork but keep up with the fic you're writing too ok?  
  
Dark-Sephy: Heh heh, glad you wouldn't be bored no matter how much I put up. Means a lot to me. Thanks for all the reviews anyway, I'll keep updating as long as I can.  
  
Celes-Tifa-Rinoa-Garnet-Yuna: I hope I got your name right, you keep changing it so often. Ha ha ha! I had a feeling you wouldn't like the Aeris/Sephiroth part! Sorry bout that. Thanks for reviewing up to now anyway, hope this doesn't spoil it too much for you. Keep on with your Bo2/Ffx fic, its interesting to say the least.  
  
Sereda: Hope I don't go into too much detail? Jeez! You and your vivid imagination! I wasn't planning to anyway, much. Thanks for reviewing and sorry I'm not keeping up to date with reviewing your fic. It's cool, good luck with it.  
  
Aeristhewhitemageofcetras: Jeez! I'm having mixed responses to the Aer/Seph part. *sighs* Better in your story than mine. Thanks for finding the time to review anyway, I know you're pretty busy nowadays. Glad you like the story too, even though yours is miles ahead of it! Oh, I love your art, you ever think of looking up the deviant art website?  
  
*Anyone who likes this story should consider reading Moogles go wild by Aeris, It's brilliant!*  
  
Tabris: You don't like FF7? You feeling ok?! *sighs* Hey, at least I made you laugh though, that's positive. Thanks for the review!  
  
Cold Fang: Weird huh? I guess if that's in a good way, then thanks!  
  
Skriana the Shadow Dragon: Hey nice review, thanks! Glad you liked the story!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *phew* That it? Thanks guys! I couldn't continue without your support! Oh, and sorry if I missed you. Hmm, one thing though. Looking back I see a few once off reviews. If you read you MUST review. Or Else! Ha ha ha! j/k  
  
STORY:  
  
Sephiroth is in the Ghost Square inn sitting on the bed. There is a knock on the door and Aeris walks in.  
  
Aeris: Hey, you feeling better?  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, I guess. Sorry to trouble you, I just needed a rest.  
  
Aeris: Hey, no problem!  
  
Sephiroth: Hmm, well, thanks. Lets go find Cloud and the others.  
  
Aeris and Sephiroth head from the ghost square to the main entrance. There are tunnels leading to every part of the Gold saucer and Sephiroth looks at them with a puzzled expression.  
  
Aeris: What's up?  
  
Sephiroth: Uh, which way?  
  
Aeris: Jeez! How can you be lost already! Let's try this one. *jumps down tunnel*  
  
Sephiroth: Try?! *sighs* Oh well *jumps down tunnel*  
  
Staff: Hey congratulations! You're our 200th couple! You'll be the leads in tonight's show!  
  
Sephiroth: Ha ha ha, yeah right!  
  
Aeris: Wrong turn? Ok, lets try this tunnel.  
  
Staff: But you have to play in tonights show!  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up or die.  
  
Staff: YOU'RE PLAYING IN THE SHOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! *grabs the two and drags them to the stage*  
  
Sephiroth: Hey wait! Jeez calm down! Noooo!!  
  
A while later the curtains roll up. Sephiroth is standing on the stage looking bewildered. Suddenly a knight spins up to him.  
  
Knight: Oh, are you the legendary hero Sir Alfred? Please I pray in my heart that you can help the princess.  
  
Sephiroth: Alfred?! I am the Dark God Sephiroth!! The heck am I doing here anyway!  
  
Knight: Alfred! Please talk to the king!  
  
Suddenly a fat man in a king suit spins in. Sephiroth fixes him with dark glare.  
  
King: Please, Legendary hero! Save my daughter!  
  
Sephiroth: *looks pissed off* Someone's gonna die now.  
  
King: The evil dragon Vlavrados has taken her captive! You must defeat the dragon to free her!  
  
Sephiroth: Dragon slaying huh?! Now you're talking!  
  
King: You cannot defeat him by yourself, talk to one who can help you!  
  
Wizard: *spins in* Please Alfred! You must use the power of love to defeat the dragon.  
  
Sephiroth: Love?! Ok, Now I'm really getting pissed off!! *takes out sword* You will fall like leaves in the wind before my blade!!  
  
Sephiroth raises his sword, tilts it 90 degrees and uses the Slash-All technique. The Wizard and knight are cut cleanly in two and the King is badly torn and bleeding terribly.  
  
Sephiroth: Heh, heh! This is fun!  
  
Suddenly there is a large tremor and a sound like a footstep. Aeris is thrown roughly onto the stage.  
  
Aeris: Ow! What the hell!?  
  
Sephiroth: Sounds like Valvadros! Cool sound effects for another fat guy in a costume.  
  
Suddenly a dark shadow falls over the stage and an immense silver dragon lands down before them. On the dragons back is a man with pure white hair, a silver coat and two jet black soul Reavers in each hand. As the dragon lands he crushes at least 50 of the audience beneath his feet, for he is near 250 feet high.  
  
Aeris: Zero Bahamut!! It can't be!!  
  
Sephiroth: Ha ha ha! Look at the Sephiroth wannabe! *sniggers* Man what a cheap job he has on his hair! And he calls that a sword! ''Made in china'' I'll bet!  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth! That dragon!!  
  
Sephiroth: *looks at dragon as if seeing it for the first time* crap.  
  
MEANWHLE....  
  
Cloud and the others are battling the creations of the Elder God. Although they have killed the Spectral creatures many times, they keep returning and slowly the team are losing.  
  
Cloud: Damn, too many! Kain, is there any way to defeat these things?  
  
Kain: I still seek their weakness! But don't give up yet! I am certain there is a way!  
  
Cloud: Ok guys!! Don't give up, just hold out against these few, We'll manage to win in the end, it won't be long.  
  
Suddenly there is flash and a blue spectral knight appears followed by a wizard and a fat man in a King suit.  
  
Cloud: FOR F*** SAKE SEPHIROTH!! Ok, guy's nothing to worry about!! That's the last of them! Just concentrate on keeping alive.  
  
Zidane: *being squashed by the Man in the chocobo suit* Ungh! Damn this guy's heavy! What if more come?! We can't hold out that much longer.  
  
Cloud: *smashed down by a fireball from Tifa* .....  
  
Squall: This is cool!! I'm gonna die for sure, painfully!  
  
Spectral Rinoa: When you die Squall you can spend eternity with me, reborn as a spectral being!! I miss you so much Squall!!  
  
Squall: *petrified with horror* Dear god no! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!  
  
Suddenly Rinoa leaps forth and drives Squall with a powerful blow. Squall sinks to one knee with pain and Rinoa is about to finish him off when there is a burst of electricity. Squall raises his gunblade for his Limit, Renzokuken then charges into Rinoa, slashing her crazily. After 9 blows Rinoa collapses and fades and Squall points his sword towards the sky. There is a pause, then a huge pillar of light fires up into the sky, reaching towards the heavens and growing in width and intensity. At the height of this, Squall swings his blade forward, crushing every enemy with the light pillar.  
  
Zidane: *Struggles to his feet* Whoa! Pretty cool!  
  
Auron: Is it over?  
  
Cloud: Seems so. Let's hope Sephiroth doesn't make any more contributions though.  
  
Auron: Hmph, lets go.  
  
The group prepare to turn back but are surprised to see Kain and Raziel still in attack position. Cloud senses danger, he takes out his sword and suddenly there is a flash and all the Spectral beings are revived.  
  
Cloud: Damn, should've known!  
  
Suddenly there is another flash and 50 random spectral people that were crushed in the audience by Zero Bahamut appear. The army of nearly 60 invincible wraithlike beings face the small group. Elsewhere the King of Dragons and the Elder God face Aeris and Sephiroth.  
  
There! As well as review responses I threw in (a small) Chapter 15. This chapter was the most difficult to write in a long time, so my apologies if it isn't as funny or good as the last. As usual 5 reviews and I'll update. Thanks for reading!! 


	16. Final Legacy XVI

Markman is still on fanfic. If you're reading this. GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU FAT BASTARD!!!!!! Damn, I'm slipping into insanity!!!! *flashes and fluctuates* Ha ha ha!!  
  
Cloud: Pull yourself together man!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Huh? *shakes head* Something up?  
  
Cloud: *looking genuinely worried* Uh, it's nothing, lets just continue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: I'm feeling too damn pissed off to update. Life sucks.  
  
Squall: Too true man.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: This story sucks too.  
  
Squall: Yeah, that's about right.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Squall's about to die.  
  
Squall: Definitely, huh? Hey wait a sec!!  
  
Zidane: Hey, Death of Squall, could add a little interest to the story.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Yeah, needs a little interest. How shall we kill him?  
  
Squall: Hey, wait a damn minute!!!!  
  
Zidane: Hmmm... A gruesome death is always a favourite. Perhaps impalement or decapitation?  
  
Squall: Whoa! I like my head as it is!!!!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Impalement it is then. Ok, I'm inspired! Onto chapter 16!!!!  
  
Squall: SHUT UP, NO ONE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!! Kill Cloud!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Nah, people like Cloud more than you. Ok, next chapter!  
  
STORY:  
  
The small group stood before the now immense army of spectral beings. Cloud and Auron had their weapons drawn but the others were unsure of whether it would not be wiser to flee. Suddenly a huge metal spike, a full fifteen feet long, flew from the sky and hurtled down towards Squall.  
  
Squall: *dodges* missed!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroths voice: (Crap!)  
  
Zidane: Hey, couldn't you do that to the spectral dudes!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroths voice: (Yeah, I could.)  
  
Zidane: Then do!!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: (Make me)  
  
Zidane: Goddamn useless piece of s***!!!!  
  
Suddenly a lump of rock falls from the sky and hits Zidane full force.  
  
Zidane: Ow! You're dead meat man!!  
  
Auron: Quit squabbling with god! We've got far greater concerns at the moment!  
  
Cloud: Yeah, too true! I hate to say it but it'd sure help if Sephiroth was here.  
  
Zidane: Yeah, we could keep an eye on him. Stop him BLOODY KILLING THINGS AND MAKING MORE ENEMIES!!!!  
  
Cloud: That'd help too.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Sephiroth and Aeris faced the Elder god and Zero Bahamut. Sephiroth was not yet afraid, but he knew that even for him, the end could be near.  
  
Sephiroth: (damn it, now or never!) Aeris! This may be the end for us, so I want you to know something, something I've kept secret since we ever met!  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris, you are the one who I desire!  
  
Aeris: Hire?! Huh?! You think I'm a goddamn prostitute!!!!! *smacks him over the head with her staff* How much, 10 gil?! Huh?! *whacks him again*  
  
Sephiroth: Desire! not. hire! ow! *collapses*  
  
Aeris: Wha--? Really? Aw, how sweet! Sephiroth I------.  
  
Elder God: Enough of your pathetic babble, mortal. I have control of the Dragon YOU summoned and I shall use its very power to destroy its owner!! Now, my dragon!!  
  
The Elder God is about to give the command to attack when a strange individual suddenly appears behind him. The person catches the Elder God with a swift spinning back kick, knocking him down to the stage in front of Aeris. Suddenly more appear beside him, they all leap down to Aeris with incredible agility that could only be described as vampiric.  
  
Aeris: Hey, thanks!  
  
Vampire 1: Pray, do not mention it. It is my honour to save a lady as-  
  
Vampire 2: *jumps down, lands wrong and ends up in a crumpled heap on the floor*  
  
Vampire 3: *jumps down and trips over vampire 2*  
  
Sebastian: *puts a hand to his head* Excellent! So much for instilling them with a sense of awe!!  
  
Vampire 3: Hey, it was that fool Faustaus who tripped me up!  
  
Sebastian: Quiet, Magnus.  
  
Aeris: Who the heck are you guys? And how did you get here? You look like those vampire thingy's, unless I'm very much mistaken.  
  
Faustaus: Thingy's?  
  
Sebastian: It does not matter. I see you have allied with the legendary Black Darkness warrior. It is rumoured that one like him killed the future form of Kain himself! Luckily relations between us and Kain are, lets say, none too good, so we have nothing against him. In fact, seeing the beast before us, we would be grateful for his assistance.  
  
Aeris: Huh? Oh, Zero-Bahamut? Sephiroth, can you kill him!?  
  
Sephiroth: *still dazed from Aeris' earlier attack* Pretty chocobos flying round my head!! Must-kill-pretty-chocobos!! Die!!! No, not the ultimate Mog man!!! Ahhh!!!  
  
Aeris: *sighs* guess not.  
  
Magnus: That's the Black Darkness Warrior?  
  
Faustaus: We're doomed.  
  
As the group talk the Elder God has risen to his feet and teleported himself onto the Dragons back. He silently summons the dragons power. Aeris notices a bright light from behind them and spins round.  
  
Aeris: Watch out, He's going to attack!!!  
  
The group cover themselves as the dragon charges up power, it seems to late to flee. Aeris remembers the true power of Zero Bahamut and Casts M-Barrier but she knows it will merely prevent instant death rather than protect them.  
  
Elder God: It has been amusing watching your futile squabbles and attempts to fight but now I shall end it!!!!  
  
Zero Bahamut suddenly unleashes a powerful Terra Flare attack that pounds off the group with incredible force. The M-Barrier protects them from the heat but the sheer power literally crushes them into the ground. The Elder God laughs at them. They are lying motionless on the ground, almost finished. Then suddenly a movement arrests the Elder God's attention.  
  
Elder God: No! Impossible!!  
  
Sephiroth: *does kick up and lands on his feet* WhOa!! Even More Pretty Chocobos!! *slashes at the air* Wont DIE!!!!!  
  
Elder God: Hah, you are almost finished!! Attempting to even stand is futile, give up now and I shall grant you a quick death.  
  
Sephiroth: *more dazed than ever* Ha ha ha!!! Cool Silver dragon giant chocobo has wimpy looking cheap Sephiroth wannabe on top of him!!  
  
Elder God: Ha ha ha! I shall ignore you insults and reward you with eternal torture.  
  
Sephiroth: Silver-Dragon chocobo!! Must Kill Chocobo!! Rapagekki!!  
  
Suddenly a black burst of energy erupts from Sephiroth, it is similar to that of a normal Limit break. Sephiroth drives his sword deep into the ground, pauses for a moment, then he tears it out. From the hole pure blackness pours out, filling everything until only the skeleton of Zero- Bahamut and Sephiroth can be seen. Sephiroth fixes Bahamut with a malevolent eye and his sword suddenly glows bright red. Then he charges at incredible velocity, spins twice and deals a tremendous shattering blow to the skeleton of Zero-Bahamut. Everything returns to normal. Sephiroth sheaths his sword and turns his back on the Dragon. Everything is silent. Slowly Sephiroth raises his hand and with a sharp flick of the hand clicks his fingers once. Zero-Bahamut remains motionless, then his skin begins to bulge. Suddenly with a sickening shredding sound Zero-Bahamut's entire skeleton, shattered to many jagged shards, tears through his skin and flies in all directions. Blood splatters freely. Then with a silent charge of power, the entire Dragons body is blown apart to smithereens. Sephiroth shakes hi head a few times as if recovering from confusion.  
  
Sephiroth: Phew! That's better! Jeez, Aeris really doesn't hold back!! *rubs his head* Still hurts. Gotta admit though, that was fun. I love killing stuff!!! *gives satisfied grin*  
  
Sephiroth casts Life2 on the whole group and soon they are standing. The Elder God seems to have been destroyed, or has slipped off to gather his power again. Aeris and Sephiroth turn to the three vampires.  
  
Aeris: So, now that's sorted, how the heck did you get from Nosgoth to here?  
  
Sebastian: Well, It's a long story, but I'll make it quick. After you and your friends messed about with Nosgoth the entire timeline and every person, event, place and thing got messed up. The three of us were travelling to Meridian, after we got word of the Sarafan Lords death. Next thing we knew we were dumped into the eternal prison! Well, we knew none had escaped from here but we searched nonetheless, and we met Magnus. He told us that a strange dragon-like creature had flown into a portal nearby and vanished, and as the portal was still active, in we went! And that's about it. We had many adventures and narrow escapes and battles but perhaps I can tell you the full story another time. The truth of it is, Nosgoth is in total chaos throughout, and It's probably going to spread through any other worlds the Elder God and his cancer appear.  
  
Aeris: This is all partly our fault, isn't it?  
  
Sebastian: No. I'm afraid that even you, with all you powers were being manipulated. I'm sure the Elder God, and Moebius, counted on all that has happened. As soon as you showed you power, evil was ready to plot a way to put it to good use.  
  
Sephiroth: Then fight has ended, and the true battle has only just begun. Come, we should find Cloud and the others. They should know of the dangers that await.  
  
Phew! Yeah chapter 16 is finished. As usual I need blah, blah reviews. Forget it, if you like the chapter then review. I don't need to be greedy, I've had great response so far, I'm happy. I'll update as soon as I can. (Anytime between 1 and 10 weeks, heh heh.)  
  
To clarify the story. -The Elder God does look a lot like Ansem of KH. But he is not identical to him. -The timeline in Nosgoth has been messed up, so characters could now appear in the ''wrong'' places. -Someone will die soon! In the story I mean. 


	17. Final Legacy XVII

Dark-Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Markman die!!! Kill!!!! Story is done for!!!! Destroy ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: *looks worried* Hey, what's up? You ok?!  
  
Squall: Heh, He's going psycho again! I'm stuck in the story of a maniac.  
  
Aeris: Maybe we should hit him over the head with something heavy?  
  
Cloud: Uhh, he IS god, he'd probably kill us all within seconds!  
  
Squall: Ha, ha! We're gonna die! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Cloud: Jeez, you're as bad as he is!! Yo! Dark-Sephiroth, pull yourself together.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: This story is finished.  
  
Sephiroth: No way, It's just getting interesting! I'm kicking ass!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha!! I've lost reviewers, one now my mortal enemy. Nosgoth is doomed, Cloud and the others are f*****. Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Zidane: Jeez, you complain too much!! Mortal enemy? Good riddance to the bastard!!! People piss you off, so kick their butts! Things are fucked up, sort it!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Huh? I complain? Who ----? So familiar. Destroy? *opens trap door and reveals a planet, Nosgoth, 200 miles below*.  
  
Zidane: The heck?! Hey, wait a sec!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *shakes his head to regain his senses* Such petty arguments. My reviewers keep the story going! I can't let the story die!!! Guys, I'm sorry for f****** things up!! *prepares to jump*  
  
ALL: Hey, you'll get killed!! NO!!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *jumps*  
  
Sephiroth: He's dead? Who-hoo!!!!! I'm the author!!! Heh, heh, this could be fun.  
  
Squall and Cloud: Oh shit!  
  
Zidane: Hey, what if he survives, do you know how powerful that guy is?!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, he's on our side! Plus he's stuck in Nosgoth. C'mon, lets get onto MY next chapter! Heh, heh!  
  
STORY  
  
Sephiroth, Aeris, Sebastian, Faustaus and Magnus set off after defeating Zero Bahamut. When they reached the main entrance they paused to consider which tunnel to try first. Then suddenly a commotion from outside attracted them. They all rushed outside and the three vampires gasped at the sight before them.  
  
Sephiroth: An airship?!  
  
Aeris: It's Cid!!!!!  
  
The airship landed beside them with perfect precision. Then a rope ladder dangled from the side and a man climbed down.  
  
Cid: Aeris?! What the F***, you're bl**** alive?!  
  
Aeris: Cid? What are you doing here?  
  
Cid: I could ask you the same goddamn thing! I just came here to mess around in Gold Saucer! Hey? The f***, It's f****** Sephiroth!!  
  
Cid draws out his Javelin and charges at Sephiroth with a rush of speed. But Sephiroth pulls out his sword and sticks it out in front of him. Cid runs straight into the blade and is impaled. Sephiroth then swings a huge slashing arc and Cid is cut cleanly in two.  
  
Aeris: You killed him?!  
  
Sephiroth: Yep! Jeez that was fun! Cut him right in two!  
  
Sebastian: Who exactly is this dirty old man? And what is the mysterious contraption flew down in?  
  
Sephiroth: That's an airship. Hey, lets rob it and find the others!  
  
Sebastian: Hmm. A sound plan of action.  
  
Aeris: Cid. *sniffs* I never really knew him. How bravely he charged.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, it's ok! That Elder dude will reborn you a nice spectral version in no time!  
  
Aeris: I don't want a spectral version!  
  
Sephiroth: Then quit crying! C'mon lets go.  
  
The group climb aboard the Airship and Sephiroth settles himself before the controls. He isn't sure on flying but manages it without demolishing any more than a few buildings. The airship flies above the Gold Saucer until they can see a blue mass far below on the desert. Without hesitation the Airship plunges downward.  
  
Meanwhile Cloud and the others are battling bravely but are being overpowered. As soon as the army of spectral beings engulf the group Zidane tricks them with his special skill ''What's that?!'' and Cloud casts Ultima and the group reassemble and wait for the beings to reform. But Clouds magical energy (MP to you) is begin to waver and he knows he can't keep up for ever.  
  
Zidane: We must ''Flee''. I have the skill to help us do so.  
  
Cloud: Where can we go? This whole area is surrounded by desert, and we wont out-run them forever!  
  
Zidane: Knock them out again and we'll run while they've disappeared.  
  
Cloud: I can't, I'm too tired to cast Ultima anymore.  
  
The group stop as the spectral beings reform and slowly begin to advance, sensing victory.  
  
Rinoa: Squall, I'm so lonely, now we can be together for ever!!  
  
Squall: Ugh! No! I can't do anything, goddamn it!  
  
Auron: It's over!  
  
Squall: No way! C'mon, we need help!!!  
  
Suddenly Squalls plea is answered. The sky clouds over and it begins to rain. Then a hoof splashes into a nearby puddle. A warrior demon riding a six legged horse trots towards the spectral beings with a grim glare. The warrior has horns on his head and is wearing blue armour. All the spectral beings have frozen.  
  
Kain: Agh! Dark rain! It burns!!!  
  
Then Odin, for it is he, leaps forth with his sword and slices into the enemy, swinging huge arcs and hitting six in one swipe. After this he spins round and the enemies all split into two behind him and temporarily vanish. Then Odin trots forward and also vanishes.  
  
Zidane: This is our chance! Lets go! *casts flee, which makes little or no difference*  
  
The group turn and run towards the desert. As soon as they reach the desert there is a flash behind them as the army reappears. Then Auron is startled to see a rope drop in front of him.  
  
Auron: What's this?!  
  
Zidane: *Looks at it carefully*. Hmm. Thin, long, hey! It's a rope!!  
  
Auron: Jeez! No shit Sherlock! Figure that out all by yourself.  
  
Zidane: *looks proud* Yep! I'm pretty clever when I need to be!  
  
Auron: *sighs and puts a hand to his head* This guys more closely related to a monkey than I thought.  
  
Aeris: *shouts from the airship deck* Quick climb up!!  
  
Cloud: C'mon, lets go!  
  
The group climb up the rope without hesitation. Kain is the last up and as soon as the army of spectral demons catch up he cuts the rope just below himself, thus preventing them from following. On board the deck everyone meets up, except for Sephiroth who is now the pilot. Sebastian the others cower as soon as they see Kain, except for Magnus, who had always remained loyal to his master. Kain has a menacing look as he recognises them.  
  
Kain: Sebastian, Faustaus. We meet again. And Magnus? My loyal servant. The timeline must be truly shattered if you three are alive again. Tell me, Magnus, why do you keep company with these two traitors? And what of Marcus?  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth chopped him in two, as usual.  
  
Kain: Sephiroth seems to like chopping everything in two, my future self included!  
  
Aeris: Yeah, he says ''heh, heh, this is fun!!!''  
  
Kain: I see. Sebastian, do you still stand against me?  
  
Sebastian: Kain, I have seen the error of my ways. The Sarafan Lord fell but you still stand. It may be too much to ask for your forgiveness, but I am your servant yet again.  
  
Raziel: (have you forgotten him? So did I, nearly.) These are your lieutenants? In these dark times allies could prove useful. Take them along Kain.  
  
Kain: It shall be so. So, what is going on exactly?  
  
Cloud: Hey, Aeris, how did you get here?  
  
Aeris: Let's go to the pilots room and I'll tell you.  
  
The group head off to where Sephiroth is piloting the ship and him and Aeris exchange stories with the others.  
  
Auron: Sephiroth killed the pilot and you robbed his ship!?  
  
Cloud: You killed Cid? That's good, that guy stank of fags and whiskey! And shit. Hope it was a painful death.  
  
Zidane: Lemme guess, sliced him in two?  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah! You should have seen it!! Impaled him, then cut straight through in one swipe!! It was----  
  
Squall: Yeah, whatever. What now?  
  
Sephiroth: Remind me to cut you in three. Well, there's a portal thing a few miles ahead on the radar, so I'm gonna fly to it.  
  
Auron: A portal? Are you serious?  
  
Sephiroth: Yep, I'm going there now!!  
  
Zidane: Cool, we can escape Meteor and all those Spectral dudes. Lets go!!  
  
Suddenly there is a roar and a huge shadow flies overhead. The group look around for the flying demon, then another monster flies by. It is a fat wraith man in a chocobo suit. He has tiny wings on his suit and is flapping them like a bumblebee. Then a colossal Spectral Dragon with six wings flies down beside him and circles the ship.  
  
Cloud: FOR BLOODY HELL F**** SAKE SEPHIROTH!! WHAT THE F*** HAVE YOU KILLED NOW?!?!?!  
  
Squall: Hey, the chocobo guy can fly?!  
  
Sephiroth: He's come back to haunt me! I'm engaging boosters, lets head to the portal!!  
  
Cloud: Are you mad?! If we go through, those two will be able to follow before the portal closes! We'll be just as worse off!  
  
Raziel: We must battle that creature? Do you have the means to fight such a thing?  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth, you can kill it!  
  
Sephiroth: No way, I'm piloting! It's up to you guys!!  
  
Cloud: C'mon, I'm not letting that thing follow us in, lets go to the outside deck.  
  
All the group except Sephiroth rush outside. There before them is Zero Bahamut, ready to attack. The man in the chocobo suit was hovering beside him.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
A shooting star lights the night sky in Nosgoth as a burning meteorite hurtles down and smashes into the ground, creating a huge crater. Ten miles away a group of vampires are attracted by the commotion and head off to investigate. A badly burnt and heavily injured individual is lying at the bottom of the crater, unconscious. But alive.  
  
Sephiroth: Whoa!! Chapter 17! Done by me, since the authors gone. Not bad huh. *beep in his pocket* Hey, just got a text message from Dark-Sephiroth! He says, he's not as insane as he seemed earlier, he just needs to sort things out in the story and he'll be back as soon as he has. He says, to clarify the story.  
  
Raziel joined Kain when the Elder God revived him and has been with him since. He hasn't been mentioned much, incase you forgot him. He says, thanks for reading. Review if you want, thanks!  
  
Ok, now he's said his bit, I'M the new author! Me!!! Sephiroth!! I'M the most evil person ever so I'm not gonna update till I get SIX more reviews, or in other words, enough to total 100 for the story so far. Ha, ha, ha!! Review if you ever want to see your little story ever again!!! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!! 


	18. Final Legacy XVIII

Sephiroth: Yo! Welcome to chapter 18 of MY story, Final Legacy!  
  
Zidane: Huh? Dark-Sephiroth not back yet?  
  
Sephiroth: No, and he wont be for quite a while! Ha, ha, ha!!  
  
Squall: Great, so how long do we have to put up with you for, then?  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, you should be grateful to have me as the author!!  
  
Squall: And why? I didn't even suffer at all last chapter!!  
  
Sephiroth: Jeez man! Rinoa nearly got you, what more do you want! And I didn't make you look like a fool (much) which Dark-Sephiroth does all the time!! And I broke a new record with nearly 10 reviews last chapter!! And I didn't butt in during the battles, I just piloted the ship!! And I don't whine on and on about that fat Markman dude!!! And......  
  
Aeris: Whoa, good point.  
  
Cloud: I hate to say it, but maybe you really are a better author!  
  
Sephiroth: *looks surprised* Huh, really?  
  
Raziel: Yeah, I actually appeared for the first time in about ten chapters!  
  
Cloud: And you killed that dirty old man, Cid! Jeez did he stink!!  
  
Zidane: And you saved us all from the army of spectral dudes!!  
  
Aeris: And you fight alongside us, that's really brave!!  
  
Sephiroth: Brave? Better author? *swells with pride and looks all emotional* I'm....so.........happy! Give me a hug you guys!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: *inches away slowly* Uhh, calm down man!  
  
Sephiroth: *Shakes his head* Heh, heh, I'm only kidding. Hey, how about I accidentally erase all exits from Nosgoth next chapter and strand Dark- Sephiroth?  
  
Zidane: Hey, It's worth a try!!  
  
Cloud: Hmm.... I wonder what he's up to anyway?  
  
MEANWHILE (In Nosgoth)  
  
NOTE: (Sephiroth does not write the happenings of Dark-Sephiroth)  
  
The group of vampires who spotted Dark-Sephiroths crash landing, soon reach the crater with their vampiric agility. Luckily the wood they are in is little changed but the same cannot be said for the rest of the planet. All water has become that of the abyss, even small ponds are bottomless. Areas of cities are found all over the globe, and powerful creatures roam freely. When the group of vampires find Dark-Sephiroth they walk around him cautiously.  
  
Vampire 1: Hey, you think he's dead?  
  
Vampire 2: I can't say, with all the happenings so far, he could be anything!  
  
Vampire 3: C'mon, he can't be alive, look at the bloody impact he's made!! I'm surprised he's still in one piece though.  
  
Vampire 2: Maybe he's still got fresh blood in him? Food's pretty hard to come by, and he looks powerful, he might have some nifty abilities flowing through his veins. C'mon, if we don't get him, something else will.  
  
The vampires edge closer to Dark-Sephiroth, then stop and jump back in amazement. Dark-Sephiroth performs a kick up and lands on his feet, his wounds and burns vanish almost instantly. The vampires draw their weapons.  
  
Vampire 1: What the hell are you?!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: I would tell you, but you would be worth neither the time nor the effort.  
  
Vampire 2: Quick, get him!  
  
The vampires lunge at Dark-Sephiroth but he zips away with almost impossible speed. Then one vampire pulls forth a crossbow and takes aim.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Puny creatures.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth extends a hand towards the crossbow weilder and makes a twisting motion. The vampire is nearly twenty feet away, but his neck suddenly cracks and he collapses. Then Dark-Sephiroth clenches his outstretched hand and the second vampire's body is crushed by an invisible force, sending blood flying in all directions. The third vampire backs away slowly, with a look of incredible fear, but Dark-Sephiroth is little interested in wasting his time and he turns and strides off into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile, many miles away, a swarm of bats flutter around a stone ledge before coming together to form a dark shape. The creature stands up, revealing himself, unmistakably as a vampire. Bound to immortality until he sacrifices himself to the pillars, the Balance Guardian and corruptor of Nosgoth. Kain. (green 'n ugly version)  
  
ELSEWHERE:  
  
Zidane: Yeah, wonder if he's having fun? Hope he brings back some souvenirs!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, If I block all exits, how can he?  
  
Zidane: Oh yeah, guess you'd better just leave it then.  
  
Sephiroth: Well, I have better stuff to be doing anyway, like putting up the next chapter! Ok! Chapter 18 is up!!  
  
STORY  
  
The group run outside to face Zero Bahamut and the Man-In-Chocobo-Suit. The group all draw their various weapons.  
  
Cloud: Ok guys! We need to knock these things out just before Sephiroth reaches the portal. Until then lets just keep them busy!!  
  
Kain: Excellent! What is your plan of action then?  
  
Cloud: Uh, I dunno, same as usual.  
  
Kain: *shakes his head in disbelief* And the ''usual'' would be?  
  
Cloud: Use zappy magic stuff and poke them with sharp pointy things!!  
  
Kain: You mean spells and swords.  
  
Cloud: No man, are you listening!! Zappy stuff and pointy things!!  
  
Kain: *sighs and mutters something beneath his breath* I see. Well, I had some spells in Blood Omen 1, then in BO2 they were all gone. But luckily this isn't BO2, it's a messed up story by a maniac, so I can do what the hell I like!  
  
Kain suddenly used the Flay technique and fired at Zero-Bahamut, tearing him viciously. Zero-Bahamut charged up his power in response. Then Zidane noticed something shiny and used Steal. Zidane caught hold of the item and tried to leap back when Zero-Bahamut fired off his Terra Flare and blasted everything full force. Half the deck nearly blew off and everyone fell, heavily injured. Except Kain, who had put up a blue ward shield rendering him temporarily invulnerable. Raziel, also collapsed into Spectral realm and reappeared almost instantly, fully revitalized.  
  
Cloud: Ugh! Hey, the LOK dudes are doing better than us!! No way!!!  
  
Auron: Damn, that hurt.........ow, can't move.  
  
Zidane: Hey! I have a spell that can help, but you two must promise to stop picking on me, and throw me a Phoenix down when I fall.  
  
Cloud: *mutters* His spells are all crap. *out loud* Yeah, we promise, whatever.  
  
Zidane suddenly leaps up and casts the Sacrifice spell, knocking himself out to restore all party members.  
  
Auron: *Jumps to his feet.* Whoa, he actually HAS a useful spell?!  
  
Cloud: Stupid monkey, think we should throw him a phoenix down?  
  
Auron: Nah. He shouldn't have trusted us in the first place. Do we really pick on him that much though?  
  
Cloud: He deserves it. I don't have a clue why, but he does.  
  
Squall: *astounded* That spell is brilliant!! Imagine! He could kill himself, suffering terribly, get someone else to use a phoenix down, and kill himself again!! You could suffer all eternity.  
  
Cloud: What if someone doesn't throw you a phoenix down?  
  
Squall: Then you wake up a few days later, in great pain, and suffer more than ever!!  
  
Cloud: Yeah, whatever. Go be a Goth or something. Hey! Is that the portal?!  
  
The group suddenly look in the direction Cloud is gazing at and see a swirling vortex in the distance. The airship is approaching it with great speed and there is a sudden roar from Zero Bahamut who is charging up his power again. Zidane has staggered to his feet, he didn't get knocked out by sacrifice because he had the Auto-Phoenix ability.  
  
Aeris: Hey! Where'd the guy in the Chocobo suit go?!  
  
Auron: Huh? Maybe the last attack from Bahamut finished him?  
  
Aeris: Ok then, lets finish off Bahamut too!  
  
The group grip their weapons and leap at Bahamut but are caught full force by his second Terra flare. They all fall heavily. After a brief instant Raziel reappears, but he is the only one. He fires a volley of Telekinetic Reaver blasts.  
  
Sebastian: The Vortex approaches, hurry!!  
  
Raziel: It's no use! I'm having too little effect!!  
  
Kain: Uhh, Raziel? Reaver projectiles never did hurt enemies anyway, they just knocked them back a bit and pissed them off.  
  
Raziel: Oh, yeah..........crap.  
  
Zidane: Fall beneath my fury!!  
  
Zidane has somehow got up and his eyes glow red, as if he is possessed. In his hands is the shiny item he pilfered, a long shiny sword burning intensely with a thick green flame. Zidane crouches, looks up towards his enemy and leaps, driving the sword deep into Bahamut. The great Dragon squeals in pain and fury, then explodes and fades into the Spectral world. The airship is now just before the portal and it zooms in. Just behind them Bahamut reappears, but too late, the portal closes and he is trapped in a word doomed to Meteor, and destruction.  
  
The others are too weak to even stagger to their feet at this point. Zidane sheaths the sword and waits a minute, until Auto-Phoenix is back, before casting Sacrifice once again. Unknown to them, though, on the roof of the Airship is a certain individual. The person takes the head part off the chocobo suit and throws it down. The revealed face, unmistakably belongs to that of Spectral Tifa.  
  
Sephiroth: Whoa! Slightly shorter chapter than last, but I was feeling lazy! I know Dark-Sephiroth would thank you all here, and make excuses about the quality of his work and ask for a review or two but............. I'm not Dark-Sephiroth.  
  
This is the best story ever on the whole site. I want 268 more reviews before I continue, and the success of the story is all thanks to me, ME!!!!!! Mwa ha, ha, ha!!!!  
  
Cloud: Uh, man, if you say that kind of crap no one will ever read this fic ever again.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey! I'm just being frank and honest!  
  
Cloud: Jeez, man! You're an evil maniac who wants to destroy all the world with meteors and become a god!! Your honesty is the last thing people want!  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, But Dark-Sephiroths crap is honest and it sounds all pathetic and weak. I'm a villain for gods (me) sake!!  
  
Cloud: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Sephiroth: Jeez, ok! Yo! Reviewers! I'm too evil to be nice to you, so if you want that pathetic shit just wait for Dark-Sephiroth to come back! Better?  
  
Aeris: You know, I think you really like all your reviewers but you're just acting tough. I'm sure you have a heart of gold!  
  
Sephiroth: Wha?! No way! Hey, jes leave me alone, this chapters done, see ya!  
  
Aeris: Touchy aren't we? Heh, heh!  
  
Sephiroth: *grumbles* Yeah...whatever. Update coming soon. 


	19. Part 2 Final Final Legacy I

Sephiroth: Yo! I'm back again. Sorry I took such a while to update, but after the response to my last chapter, I didn't see why I should even bother!! So no chapter here!!  
  
Aeris: *sigh* I told you, act like an evil psychopath and that's what you'll get.  
  
Sephiroth: Evil psychopath?! All I asked for was 268 reviews (or else)! And instead, exactly half my reviews were flames!!  
  
Squall: Really? Heh, heh, Dark-Sephiroths gonna give out shit when he gets back, you've totally f***** up his story!! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up!  
  
Squall: Ha, Ha, HA!! You're rubbish, what a crap author you are, a drunken 5 year old could write better than you!!  
  
Sephiroth: Do you WANT to experience eternal pain?  
  
Squall: Really?! Suffering?! Brilliant!!  
  
Sephiroth: *puts hand to his head* ......(muttering).....  
  
Cloud: Jeez no wonder everything's falling apart! Anyway, Sephiroth, we've found out who that Spencer dude is who keeps flaming everyone! It was kinda obvious after the last review. Who else is battling Dark-Sephiroth, and knows all that was mentioned in that review?  
  
Sephiroth: Who is it?  
  
Cloud: I'll give you a clue, he's a fat bastard.  
  
Sephiroth: Great, him. Why the heck is he bothering me? Hey Aeris, pass me the Masamune!  
  
Cloud: Hey, you DO know this guy lives in that ''Real Life'' place?  
  
Sephiroth: Ugh! I hate that place! Full of natural light, people and nature! Guess I'll have to leave the vengeance to Dark-Sephiroth......Well, at any rate, now the flamer is revealed I can continue........  
  
Aeris: The story? It's about time.  
  
Sephiroth: Well, I was gonna say, uhh never mind! Yeah, story, great idea! *sweat drop*.  
  
Aeris: Huh?  
  
Sephiroth: Chapter 1 (19) is up!! the Final Final Legacy has begun!  
  
STORY:  
  
Sephiroth and the group rush through the portal on the airship at terrific speed. On deck the group are surrounded by flashing lights and the sheer speed of the airship has all of them clinging onto the railings in order to avoid being blown overboard. Suddenly there is a great burst and the airship is spewed out into blue skies.  
  
Zidane: Whew! We made it? Where the heck are we now.  
  
Aeris: It's too high to see anything except cloud.  
  
Cloud: Hey, I'm not that fat!  
  
Aeris: No stupid, clouds! White fluffy things that float in the sky!  
  
Cloud: Fluffy things? The heck did I do to deserve that?!  
  
Squall: Heh, heh, I'm named after a storm. Puny fluffy boy!  
  
Cloud: Shut up!! No one likes storms!  
  
Squall: No one likes clouds either, they block the sun!  
  
Kain: I like clouds.  
  
Squall: Clouds piss rain.  
  
Kain: Storms piss more rain. Storms burn!  
  
Squall: Shut up! Storms are cool! *draws sword*  
  
Cloud: Oh! Storms vs. Clouds is it? *draws sword*  
  
Kain: Oh, free blood is it? *draws sword*  
  
Aeris: The heck are you guys on about! We've just landed in a new world and all you can do is have a battle about the weather?!! *Casts Holy* Grow up!  
  
Squall, Cloud and Kain: Ow!*collapses*  
  
Aeris: Hey, Sephiroth, land the ship!  
  
Sephiroth: How?  
  
Zidane: You don't know how?! Aw jeez.....Hey, Who piloting the ship?  
  
Sephiroth: Me! Oh, yeah. Crap.  
  
Suddenly the Airship goes in a dive and plummets towards the new world. The group rush up to the control panel. Kain and Raziel jump ship, using their float and glide abilities to land gently. Squall leaps out after them.  
  
Squall: My chance for suicide! Wheeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Squall!!  
  
Auron: Hey, at last! Lets throw a party!!  
  
Cloud: If we land this thing......Hey, Sephiroth, can't you do anything?  
  
Sephiroth: I have an idea! I've been dying to press this secret button for ages! But I can't get the hatch open.  
  
Cloud: Lets see..............uhh man, did you try undoing the buckle?  
  
Sephiroth: Huh? Hey! It opened.  
  
Inside the hatch is a Big Red Button. It says, In the event of a crash do N*T press this button.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey! one of the words is smudged. Begins with....n? Ah what the heck!  
  
All: NOOO!!  
  
Sephiroth: *presses button* Nooo, what?  
  
Suddenly side hatches open on the airship and about twenty booster rockets burst out. The rockets flare up and propel the airship towards the ground at ten times the previous velocity. The ground races up to meet them with frightening speed.  
  
Aeris: Ahhh!!! We're gonna die!!  
  
Auron: Damn, not again!  
  
Sephiroth: Ooops, wrong button? Hey Aeris, quick!  
  
Sephiroth pulls Aeris close and casts some spell. Then with a tremendous explosion, that sends parts of the airship flying for miles in every direction, they crash.  
  
LATER...........  
  
Two people are walking along the beach towards the town up ahead. One is a girl dressed in yellow, she is carrying a strange weapon, a shinobou. (two sticks held together by a bit of wire). The other is a young man, wearing stupid looking shorts, and wielding a useless pair of gloves. They are on the lookout for any fish type monsters, when they spot something black up ahead.  
  
Selphie: Hey, what's that?  
  
Zell: I dunno, looks like something washed up.  
  
Selphie: Lets check it out!  
  
Zell: Hey, be careful! It might be dangerous! We're on our first Seed mission, we don't wanna mess up before we've even started.  
  
Selphie: Aw, c'mon! It's a black lump on the sand. What could happen?  
  
Selphie and Zell run up to investigate, then Selphie shouts in surprise.  
  
Selphie: Squall?!  
  
Zell: It can't be!! He's been missing for weeks!  
  
Selphie: Squall, wake up!! Are you ok?! Zell, I think he's.........  
  
Zell: Try Cure magic! Goddamit what happened to him?!  
  
Selphie: *Casts cure* I don't think it's working! We'd better report back to......  
  
Squall: Ugh! *coughs up water* Is this hell? Did I make it?  
  
Zell: Squall!! Man, you're alive?!  
  
Squall: *jumps to his feet* Damn, I landed in water? Crap!! I'm still alive!! *sees Zell and Selphie* Jeez! uhh *assumes bored expression*...........hi.  
  
Selphie: Squall, You're ok! What happened, everyone's been so worried!! I'm so happy to see you!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Zell: Put it there man, great to see ya!!! *puts out his hand*.  
  
Squall: *Nods coldly*  
  
Suddenly a man from Balamb Town comes running up to the group with a panicked expression.  
  
Man From Town: Hey! You're Seeds right? Some huge piece of machinery's just crashed into the mountains behind the town! There's only part of it there though, it seems to have shattered over a six mile radius. Luckily the town's ok, just a few broken windows, but the other nearby town might not be.  
  
Squall: Huh? Sephiroth crashed the airship? Jeez! I wonder what happened!! *runs off towards mountains.  
  
Zell: Man! He's in a state isn't he!  
  
Selphie: What was that, ten words in one go? He's definitely not his normal self. Lets follow him.  
  
Meanwhile Squall reaches the airship. There is only a fraction of the ship embedded in the mountains, It is smouldering, and charred and twisted metal is all that remains.  
  
Squall: Ah shit! Why didn't I stay on board, I would have died for sure!  
  
Suddenly a movement captures Squalls attention. A huge piece of metal is rocking about, as if something was underneath. Squall runs up and pulls the metal aside with tremendous effort. Two people hidden within a green shield are underneath. The shield, is the spell Shield, which provides temporary invincibility. As soon as the metal is moved the shield vanishes.  
  
Squall: Sephiroth, Aeris? You guys were denied your death too?  
  
Aeris: *jumps up* Squall? How the heck are you still alive?!  
  
Squall: Jeez, that's a nice greeting!! No, ''Squall, you're alive!! I'm so happy!!''  
  
Aeris: But that would be a lie.  
  
Squall: .........  
  
Sephiroth: *walks up to them* Squall, you survived too? Great!  
  
Squall: Nice to know SOMEONE is happy to see me!  
  
Aeris: Aw! I'm only kidding! Sorry Squall! *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Squall: AH!!!! TOUCHY FEELY CRAP!!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, no kisses for me? I saved you!  
  
Aeris: You probably killed everybody else too!!  
  
Sephiroth: Probably. No great loss though.  
  
Aeris: Hey, where are we anyway? This sure as hell doesn't look like our world! The graphics are better!  
  
Squall: This is MY world. Welcome, ha-ha-ha-Ha-Ha-HA-HA-HA!!  
  
Sephiroth: Whatever. So where to then?  
  
Squall: That's my line!! Ah jeez! Uhh, lets go back to garden. Headmaster Cid might help us search for the rest of the group.  
  
The group head off to garden........  
  
Sephiroth: Wow, jeez my writing ability has really gotten rusty!! I don't need reviews and you readers are all the best!! Better?  
  
Aeris: That's not quite what I meant, but stick with it!  
  
Sephiroth: *gumbles* I'm an evil Dark God. I sound pathetic saying this stuff!  
  
Aeris: You want even worse responses?  
  
Sephiroth: Nah, jeez, the things we authors have to put up with! Well, Ok, Sorry if the chapter wasn't great, I haven't been writing in ages. I'd appreciate reviews.....thanks for reading.  
  
Aeris: That wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
Sephiroth: ............ Well, I was planning not to accept anonymous reviews after those flames, but I'm gonna accept them, and laugh at the pathetic shit Spencer comes up with. And if he continues, I will kill him.  
  
Update soon, but no guarantees. 


	20. Final Final Legacy II

Sephiroth: Hey, I'm still the author and I'm still updating.  
  
Squall: Did Dark-Sephiroth die or something?  
  
Sephiroth: Nah, he's still stuck in Nosgoth.  
  
Squall: Crap.  
  
Sephiroth: But he can't get out and reclaim his place as author until I write the story and allow him to! I have author powers!!! WHEEEE, DIE LESSER MORTALS!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Aw jeez, he's going power crazy again?! Aeris go cast Holy or something and shut him up.  
  
Aeris: Uh.....no thanks, I learned my lesson the first time I tried that.  
  
Sephiroth: (waving sword crazily) FEAR MY POWER I AM IMMORTAL DEATH AWAITS YOU!! (stabs Aeris accidentally)  
  
Aeris: Aw, not again.....(dies)  
  
Zidane: (Throws Phoenix down) Yo! Seph, stop acting mental and get on with the bloody chapter!!  
  
Aeris: Huh? I'm revived? Hey! You mean you could have revived me too Cloud?!  
  
Cloud: Uh huh, but Tifa had bigger (cough) you-know-what's and you were just in the way.  
  
Aeris: You sick little bastard!! No wonder no one likes you!!! (beats him with staff)  
  
Cloud: Ow! That's not what you ow! said ow! last night! (collapses)  
  
Sephiroth: Heh, heh. I made Cloud say that with my author powers, he actually really likes you! And I made the phoenix down work too, just to trick you! Mwa ha ha ha!!  
  
Aeris: Wha!?! You evil son of a......(swings staff at him, turns into a moogle)  
  
Sephiroth: These powers are cool! (turns Zidane into a monkey) Ha-ha-ha- ha!!  
  
Squall: Yo, isn't it about time you continued soon?  
  
Sephiroth: But I have The Power!!  
  
Squall: Whatever, just put up the stupid chapter.  
  
Sephiroth: You dare speak.........?! Uh..........ok then, why not. Yo, thanks to all reviewers, glad to know that some of you out there are still keeping up with the story. You haven't read Dark-Sephiroths new fic as much at all. Which means you must like mine better!! Your continued support has encouraged me to continue!  
  
Auron: Huh? You're being nice to your readers? You ok?  
  
Sephiroth: Can't write a story without them. And since Aeris, Cloud and Zidane are out cold/transformed, they wont know the truth.  
  
Auron: Which is?  
  
Sephiroth: That I'm a warm, loving and kind individual who is misunderstood by all around me.  
  
Squall: (coughs) Ha, what bullshit! Shut up and update man!  
  
STORY: (NOSGOTH)  
  
Meanwhile, completely unaffected by Sephiroths Author Powers and heading onwards so he could fix Nosgoth and get back to being author, Dark- Sephiroth continued on his quest.  
  
He came straight to Kain's castle. The vampire Lord was still alive after his battle with Sephiroth and Dark-Sephiroth knew that the only way to fix the damage done was to contact him. But as soon as he opened the door to the castle, he realised the full extent of the damage. Beyond were pieces of the eternal prison, floating in the air high above a deep ocean. There were various areas of land among them, lesser castles and both vampire and Sarafan settlements, stranded in the broken world. Dark-Sephiroth could sense that Kain was ahead. He crouched and leapt a full 200 metres, like a spring to the nearest chunk of land, then sprang forward again towards the heart of the chaos.  
  
Presently he landed right before a huge door, so vast that nothing beyond it could be seen. In front of this was a small army of vampires, roughly 80 in number. The land they stood on was small and they looked hungry and starved. They spun round as soon as Dark-Sephiroth landed.  
  
Hungry vampire: Heh, It seems you wont be dinner after all Karne.  
  
Karne: Food! You're mine creature, it's either you or me. These guys are so hungry they'd probably try to eat Kain himself!  
  
Vampire army leader: Ok Karne, get him and we'll spare you for now.  
  
Karne advanced up to Dark-Sephiroth with a greedy expression. His ''dinner'' merely regarded him with an unblinking stare. There was no fear in his eyes whatsoever.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: Your army turns among themselves in their once ''untied'' quest for blood? How ironic. You, I suggest you flee vampire, you are starved and in no state to battle, and it's a long way down to the water.  
  
Karne: You should know, creature, that a hungry vampire is a dangerous one!  
  
Karne continued to advance. Dark Sephiroth watched him for a moment, then threw his hand forward. Karnes heart was suddenly smashed through and out the back of his body by an unseen force. Dark-Sephiroth then swept his hand to the side with a light brushing motion. Karnes body flew up on its own accord and was thrown off the cliff edge into the water below. Dark- Sephiroth began to advance to the door. He didn't really care much for the vampires in the way, they were no challenge. He hardly even saw them. The army drew back fearfully as Dark-Sephiroth approached but the leader drew his sword.  
  
Vampire army Leader: C'mon guys! There's only one of him and the power he holds must be one of the legendary Dark Gifts!  
  
Vampire Commander: Then perhaps we could escape with his power? But what if it is the wrong power for our situation?  
  
Vampire army Leader: It doesn't matter, we'll just die here if we don't find out. Hey, creature, ready yourself for your days are numbered!!  
  
Dark-Sephiroth stopped and regarded him with a slightly intrigued expression.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: You speak the truth vampire, numbered they are. But that number is greater than the wisest men of all this world could ever hope to comprehend. As is my power, as you shall now discover in your last seconds in this realm.  
  
Dark Sephiroth suddenly leapt to the right in the direction of the door. In midair he put a hand forth and fired at least 30 green blasts of energy in a mere fraction of a second. All the vampires closest to the cliff edge were sent flying over into the sea below almost simultaneously. Dark- Sephiroth landed among another group of vampires. The second he landed he threw his head and arms back and a huge hemisphere of glowing white flame flew out in a circle around him. Dark-Sephiroth zipped towards the remaining vampires with a speed greater than light. Several advanced with weapons. Dark-Sephiroth leapt forth and punched with such power that his fist went straight through his opponent and then back out, without even moving him. Then he knocked another vampires head off with a straight, impossibly fast, side kick. The head went flying and the body just collapsed before him. Dark-Sephiroth went through hitting about five times a second. Each blow was fatal. Then finally a few enemies remained about 20 foot off. They had barely had any time to react because of the speed of the whole assault but Dark-Sephiroth just leapt off towards the huge door once more. Then he turned and made a raising motion with his hand. Huge spikes of steel stabbed up from underneath the last of the army, impaling them all.  
  
This had all happened in the space of under thirty seconds. Dark-Sephiroth hardly seemed to notice the carnage around him and turned to the door. It seemed impenetrable but he just raised his hand and fired a blue beam straight forward. A hole about 3 metres high was burned through like a pole through wet paper. Dark-Sephiroth went in.  
  
Beyond was an enormous piece of land. In the distance floating above it all were the pillars and Kain was seated in his throne. Before him, covering the land, was possibly three quarters of every vampire in Nosgoth. Millions faced Dark-Sephiroth. He didn't even show any sign of emotion, and then he reached behind him for his twin swords.  
  
(there's a picture of him on my dev-art page entitled Darker Sephiroth)  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Kain and Raziel had jumped from the airship and were using their Glide and Float abilities to ensure a safe landing. They had spotted some sort of a building below and were making for it. After circling round once they saw a convenient landing space in the middle of the grounds and made for it.  
  
Kain: Where the hell are we now?  
  
They were in a strange school-like place with students running round. A few wore normal clothes and carried weapons, the others wore uniform. There was a smell of hotdogs in the air, but the smell of human life-force drowned this out. Kain called to a nearby person who wore normal clothes.  
  
Kain: Excuse me human, but could you possibly enlighten me as to my current location?  
  
Man: Huh, who the heck are you guys? Monsters? Training centre's over that way.  
  
Raziel: No, we're (ex)/vampires please tell us what this place is, Dark- Sephiroth wrote over two pages on himself and we have less room for the story of our own travels now.  
  
Man: You seem suspicious but what the hey, this place is Galbadia Garden, a military organisation. We train seeds here and people all over the world hire us out for missions. This garden trains our students until they become seeds. And I'm Irvine. So anything you guy's looking for here?  
  
Raziel: Students become seeds in this garden? What kind of wussy organisation is this!? This a grown-up Kinder Club?!  
  
Kain: (whispers to Raz) I'm hungry, think these ''seeds'' taste nice?  
  
Raz: (whispers back) Jeez man! stop thinking about your stomach, we don't want to cause a scene before we even get to know the place we are in!!  
  
Kain: (impervious to all hints) Excuse me Irvine! Would there be any nice juicy students to feast on?  
  
Irvine: Wha?! Huh? OH!! You looking for a cutie too? You're in the right place man, here, just check out that one there for instance, she's just damn HOT, yeah?  
  
Kain: Hot? Mmmm.......Hot and spicy flavour! (leaps over to girl in one jump). Excuse me, but that human over there informed that you were hot flavoured. Mind if I sample?  
  
Girl: Eww! A perv! Now Irvine's setting his friends on me too?! Go away you sicko!! (kicks Kain in the shin)  
  
Kain: (rips her throat out and drains her of all her blood) Yo! Irvine you were right, kind of......she tastes of hotdogs!  
  
Raz: (sighs) so much for not causing a scene. (girls soul drifts by) Oh! yummy!  
  
Students: AHH!! MONSTERS!! HELP!!  
  
Irvine: Damn! I'd better do something! I saw on TV that you can only kill a vampire by puncturing its heart. (pulls out sniper rifle)  
  
Group of Girls: Irvine!!! Quick, save us, our lives depend on you!!  
  
Irvine: AH! I'm all nervous!! (trembling like mad) BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Irvine shoots in random directions and kills a Seed and two Garden staff.  
  
Kain: Wheee!!! More blood!!  
  
Raziel: Kain! There's gonna be about fifty people after us in no time! I wish you'd bloody listen when I tell you not to cause trouble!  
  
Kain: But I was hungry.  
  
Raziel: Yes, whatever you say, finish up and lets go!  
  
Kain: Where?  
  
Raziel: Lets see if anyone here knows anything about the airship. We'll never get back if they really did crash, but if they're alive, It's best we find them.  
  
Kain finishes up then he and Raziel run off to the direction of the headmasters office. Irvine surveys the carnage.  
  
Irvine: NO!! THEY'VE KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVED!!  
  
Student: Uh, isn't that like, every girl in this place?  
  
Irvine: Shut up man! I loved her more recently than the rest!  
  
Student: That's because you just saw her now.  
  
Irvine: Shut up!! Now you've pissed me off!! I'm gonna get revenge for the killing of a cutie!! (pulls out Exeter)....................hey, she's not conscious. Wonder if she'd mind if I.............?  
  
Student: Uh, there's about 10 students nearby, you sick bastard!!  
  
Irvine: Thanks for the compliment! I try my best!  
  
Then Irvine heads off after Kain and Raziel in a mad mission of revenge. Meanwhile Zell, Selphie, Squall, Sephiroth and Aeris head back to Balamb Garden. But that'll all be next chapter cause I'm feeling lazy.  
  
Sephiroth: Yo! Thanks for reading! Just thought I'd mention that Dark- Sephiroths story is non-humour and he's trying to ruin my story by shoving it in!! Well, at least I think he is. Dark-Sephiroths account will only appear once every few chapters, so it remains a humour fic.  
  
Squall: Humour? This stories about as funny as a brain tumour.  
  
Sephiroth: Thanks, I'll remember that next time you're in the story.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Sephiroth: I would hurt you in a terrible way, but you'd only enjoy it. Ok, keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
